


All Mirth & No Matter

by no_big_deal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amazon Position, Antagonism, Courtroom Drama, Dirty Talk, Everybody lies, F/M, Love at First Sight, No Babies, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Poetry, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Twilight reference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, implied minor violence, it's the plot of Much Ado About Nothing!, masturbation during a sex dream, nobody has any functioning brain cells, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal/pseuds/no_big_deal
Summary: Hijinks ensue when Deputy Prosecuting Attorney Armitage Hux falls in head over heels in love with Rose Tico, a Public Defender.In the courtroom with them are Rey Johnson and Ben Solo, exes who dated during law school and now drive everyone bananas with their constant bickering.While Rose, Hux, and friends scheme to reunite Rey and Ben, devious Judge Snoke and his henchwoman Phasma trick Hux into ending his burgeoning romance with Rose.Is true love doomed before it even had a chance to begin?Will Ben and Rey reunite?What do you think?It's All Mirth and No Matter: A Reylo/Gingerrose Much Ado About Nothing AU!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 113
Kudos: 103
Collections: Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange, Reylo Hidden Gems





	1. Pale with Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midwinterspring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwinterspring/gifts).



> **Content Warning:** Discussion of the criminal justice system, cash bail, incarceration
> 
> The American criminal justice system is broken. While any system created by humans will necessarily contain human flaws and failings, the system currently in place in the United States has directly harmed countless individuals and their families because, at the end of the day, it is an American system, built on a foundation of white supremacy and racism. 
> 
> I do not believe this statement is up for debate, though I am happy to discuss the nuances of it with anyone.
> 
> One specific issue discussed in criminal justice reform circles these days is the issue of cash bail. The inability to “make bail” or “post bond” keeps impoverished persons (or those a little financially strapped) in jail longer than individuals with greater financial resources even when accused of the same crime. This is unjust on its face and, thankfully, many cities and States are moving away from this model.
> 
> So, while this specific issue is familiar to many, there are lots of people who only recently became aware of the issues of bail or bond when, after the protests against police brutality (specifically those following the death of George Floyd), non-profit organizations, such as the [Minnesota Freedom Fund](https://mnfreedomfund.org/), raised millions to bail out protesters. 
> 
> Bail also plays a role in America's problem with mass incarceration. Statistics reveal that anywhere between [60-80% ](https://www.pretrial.org/get-involved/learn-more/why-we-need-pretrial-reform/)of individuals in jail are there pre-trial, while legally they are presumed innocent, having not been convicted of the crime with which they are charged.
> 
> All that to say this: Discussion of the criminal justice system is triggering to many because of the harm it has caused in their lives or the lives of their loved ones. I would not want anyone to become upset when it could be prevented by a full-fledged content warning.
> 
> Much of this story takes place in a courtroom. The main characters are lawyers arguing about cash bail (it happens three times in this story, with various outcomes). Additionally, the supporting characters have various roles within the court system, as noted in the character list below. 
> 
> This story does not posit solutions to the problems of the American criminal justice system, but it does demonstrate some of its characteristics— the power of prosecutors, the impact of court rules, and the (often unchecked) authority of judicial officers. 
> 
> This is a Reylo & Gingerrose fanfic based on the plot of Much Ado About Nothing. It is a comedy. The goal of the story is to get the characters to a happy ending. But merely because this story could never adequately address systemic social issues does not mean they do not exist and that they are not real. 
> 
> I do not intend harm with this story but also acknowledge I have blind spots so it is possible that some aspects of this fic may be hurtful to certain readers. If that is the case, I apologize in advance, and would welcome any feedback on how to correct myself and my art. Please contact me at [@spoonfulofsalad ](https://twitter.com/spoonfulofsalad)on twitter (DM is fine) or leave a comment here, whatever makes you comfortable. 
> 
> In my town, [The Bail Project](https://bailproject.org/) works with individuals jailed prior to trial, to get them released on bond and then helps them make their next court date. Once the bond is returned, the Project can then use that same money to bail out the next person. Release prior to trial allows people to keep employment, care for their family, and focus on resolving their criminal charges. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to bail disruptors everywhere and I invite you to donate to your local bail fund, or otherwise support its efforts by raising awareness via social media. Together, we can work towards a more just future.
> 
> A quick glossary of terms since many of these are specific to the United States and even vary widely by State:
> 
>  _Defendant_ \- the person accused of a crime.  
>  _Bailiff_ \- a court officer who looks after incarcerated individuals and keeps order in the courtroom.  
>  _Prosecutor_ \- the government lawyer who begins legal proceedings against someone accused of a crime.  
>  _Public Defender_ \- as required by the U.S. Constitution, an attorney appointed to represent defendants who can not afford a lawyer or who have not yet had the opportunity to hire a lawyer.  
>  _Court Clerk_ \- person responsible to maintain the records of courtroom activities and decisions.  
>  _First Appearance_ \- The first court hearing after someone has been arrested and charged with a crime. The Defendant is informed of their legal rights and the charges against them.

# Prologue: Paige and Rose Tico’s Apartment

_Monday, June 1 - Morning_

"My baby sister, all grown up." Paige teared up as she adjusted Rose's lapels for the tenth time that morning. "I'm so proud of you. So much hard work and _finally_ a lawyer."

The sisters exchanged a quick hug and Rose glanced at the clock. Time to leave if she wanted to catch the bus downtown. "I'll tell you all about it when I get home tonight." She bounced on her heels. "I've got a really good feeling about this." 

# Act I - Pale with Love

## Scene 1: A Courtroom in the Cloud City Courthouse.

_Monday, June 1 - Morning_

The courthouse steps were wide and smooth and Rose's heels made a happy clip-clop sound as she cleared them. 

The last few weeks had been a whirlwind of activity. Once she’d received the email from the State Supreme Court informing her that she had passed the Bar Exam, she’d spent five minutes whooping with joy, dancing with Paige around their living room until they’d collapsed, breathless and giddy. In the next minute, she’d lunged for her laptop and began applying for jobs.

Now here she was, meeting up with her new boss, Poe Dameron, to begin her first day on the job as a Cloud City Public Defender. 

Meeting Mr. Dameron at the interview had been a _trip._ He was the platonic ideal of the absent-minded professor—all rumpled sport coats and wrinkled ties—with the mind of a legal genius. Rose felt all the hairs on her arm stand on end thinking about Mr. Dameron’s winning arguments in the Galen Erso industrial espionage trial. She had pulled an all nighter just to read the transcripts, riveted by his rhetorical skill. And now she worked for _his_ office, to serve the people of Cloud City. 

Once inside the courthouse, she quickly located Courtroom C, took a deep breath, smoothed her hair with shaking hands, and stepped inside. As the courtroom double doors closed quietly behind her, she took a look around.

She stood in the back of a fair sized room with about ten rows of long pews on either side of a center aisle ahead of her. The pews led up to the bar, which had a little swinging door to walk through. On the far side of the bar was the judge’s bench, with two computer workstations on either side of it. In front of the bench were two tables. The one on her right was empty, but Poe Dameron stood by the one on her left. 

Rose felt her smile grow. She looked forward to working with Mr. Dameron, to have a mentor with such amazing experience. She barely restrained herself from bouncing down the aisle towards him.

Mr. Dameron looked up in Rose’s general direction as she entered, taking off his glasses and placing them in his pocket. He then pulled a second pair of glasses down from off the top of his head and put them on his nose. A look of recognition crossed his face.

“Ms. Tico! Over here,” he called, waving her over to where he stood next to a young woman wearing a bright green blazer over a cream-colored skirt. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a unique bun that flowed elegantly down the back of her head. She gave Rose a big toothy smile as Mr. Dameron switched back to his first pair of glasses and smoothed his wrinkled tie down his chest. 

“Here she is, here she is," he grinned as he grabbed Rose's hand in welcome. “Ms. Tico, this is Rey Johnson. You two will be working together in this courtroom doing criminal first appearances.”

Mr. Dameron took a step back and clasped his hands together. “Rey, thanks for showing Rose the ropes.” Rose looked over at Rey, who looked a little like a deer in the headlights, all wide expressionless eyes. “Rose, Rey’s been doing first appearances and arraignments for about four months now so you’re in good hands.” Rose looked back at Mr. Dameron, her mouth falling open slightly. He gave them both a wave as he headed for the door. “Well, I’ll let you two get to it.” 

*~*~*~*~*

Cloud City Municipal Court began each day with a whirl of activity. Kaydel Connix from the court clerk's office was responsible for running hastily-compiled criminal files—one file for everyone booked into jail the previous evening—up to Phasma Scyre, the judicial assistant in the first appearances courtroom, where all the defendants were brought in to be arraigned by Judge Snoke and then either released or held on bond. 

Rey cleared her throat as Rose listened intently; Rey already loved how quick on the uptake her new colleague seemed. “So Snoke will read the defendants their rights,” she explained. “Then the prosecutors for the City will read the charges and either recommend the defendant be released or held on bond.” 

Rey took a deep breath, her voice full of enthusiasm. “It’s our job to argue that the defendants be released from jail, or try and get Snoke to set the lowest bond possible, you know, give the defendants a better chance to bail themselves out.” 

She pushed the stack of files back on the table and pulled out a relatively thick one as an example. “The most important thing to remember is to be candid with the court. Some of these guys aren’t going to get released no matter what we say or do, so Poe always says save your powder for a case you really want to press the court on. That way, you’ll have more credibility with the judge. If Snoke sees you’re reasonable most of the time, he’s more likely to be open to a request that's kind of a long-shot.”

 _“Is_ Judge Snoke pretty reasonable?” Rose asked.

“He has a reputation for being stern,” Rey frowned. “What really makes our job difficult is that he isn’t open to our arguments. Once he makes a decision, he’s _done.”_ Rey pondered the question a little further. “Judges aren’t used to being contradicted or corrected. In their position, people give them a lot of deference, and after a while, they get used to it. And Snoke has been a judge for a long time.”

When she saw Rose understood, she continued on, “So once Snoke sets the bond, we’ll schedule their next court date and that’s the end of the hearing. Each one only takes a few minutes. The hearings take most of the morning, and then we have the afternoons free to take care of stuff back at the office, unless there’s a special hearing set. The job is mostly paperwork.” 

“Got it,” nodded Rose. “Mr. Dameron—Poe," she amended at Rey's amused look, "gave me a copy of the scheduling paperwork after my interview, so I’m familiar with how to fill that out already.”

“Great. When it’s ready to go, you give it to the clerk, Kaydel over there—” Rey pointed to the workstation to the right of the bench. “Kaydel’s the best, she’s super organized, and she keeps all the official files. She gives the scheduling orders to Snoke to sign, and then he hands it off to Phasma, Judge Snoke’s assistant, who sits at the desk on the left. She makes sure everyone has their copy of the signed scheduling order.” 

“Sounds easy enough, what else?”

Rey lowered her voice. “Phas is very… particular. She records the hearings and, says _all rise, court is now in session.”_ She craned her neck to make sure they weren’t being overheard. “Try not to get on her bad side, if you can help it.”

Rose pulled a face. “I’ll try my best. So what do we do now?” 

“Well, court starts at about nine. It helps sometimes if we can talk to the prosecutors to see which defendants they’re going to ask for bond on, as opposed to those they’re okay with the court releasing. They'll tell us their bond recommendations so we can focus on preparing arguments for the cases where they want a high bond, and not worry about the rest.”

“Oh that sounds like a good idea.” Rose, looked at the clock. It was about quarter to nine. “When will the prosecutors get here? Do you work really closely with them?”

“Well,” said Rey, stretching out the word for about five seconds. “Not _exactly.”_

*~*~*~*~*

“Okay, the short version?” Rey glanced nervously at the clock and the door; for no reason she could identify, her heartbeat picked up. It seemed to be beating in double-time. “There are two prosecutors assigned to this courtroom. _Ben Solo,”_ her voice carried a note of irritation, “and Armitage Hux. Ben and I dated for a few months during law school. It didn’t end well.” 

Suddenly, her throat felt tight. Ben was inconsiderate and self-centered—she was _absolutely_ better off without him. But talking about how he’d left her, it still really hurt.

At Rose’s sympathetic look she continued. “Everyone said it was a bad idea to date during law school, and they were right; we fought all the time. I needed to study to keep my scholarships but trust fund baby Ben didn’t _get_ that. He was always coming around or calling when I needed to work or study. And he’d get butthurt so easily, he was so fucking _needy.”_ She shrugged, looking down at her lap, twisting her fingers together. “I can’t even remember what started our final argument, but he didn’t even try to fight for me. For us. He just _left._ Ended up studying for the Bar with one of his old girlfriends. That told me all I needed to know.” 

Rose patted Rey’s arm sympathetically. “And you’re still in love with him?”

Rey’s head snapped up. _“What?”_ she screeched. “Oh no no no.” Her nervous laughter bounced off the high ceilings of the courtroom. “Of course not. We dated _casually._ Totally casually. I wasn’t in love with Ben.” Rey’s voice trailed off into a nervous chuckle as Rose’s eyes went wide. “Wh—Why would you think that?” 

*~*~*~*~*

Rose didn’t get the opportunity to reply. In the next second, the courtroom doors banged open and she _felt_ the earth tilt off its axis. 

She watched, her head spinning, her mouth falling open, as two tall men—both handsome and professionally dressed in suits and ties—walked up the aisle, each carrying an armload of files while deep in conversation with each other. 

Rey leaned over to whisper into Rose’s ear. “Ben’s the big one with the dark hair and the…” She made a curious sound in the back of her throat. “He’s the big, dark one.” She shifted slightly in her seat, leaning forward. “He’s obnoxiously built, his muscles are ridiculous, really, his clothing budget is _astronomical…”_

Rose didn’t catch the rest of what Rey said. “But who’s… who is…” she breathed, dazed, unable to look away from the tall, gorgeous redhead with piercing eyes and an absolutely _delicious_ jawline. He stood just a few feet from her, saying something to Rey’s big dark one when she finally, _finally_ caught his eye. 

He froze, mid-sentence when he saw her; Rose felt herself bursting into a wide smile. She stared and smiled and when he smiled back, a lock of long red hair fell across his forehead and Rose’s heart _flew._ She was lost—lost and found— all in one flawless moment. 

She vaguely understood that introductions were happening. That the most beautiful, perfect man Rose had ever seen now stood right in front of her, smiling at her. That Rey had said _Rose, this is Armitage Hux,_ and then _Hux, this is Rose Tico._ That they were taking hands. That when their palms touched, tingles ran up her arms and down her spine and she pressed her thighs together as the tingles went _everywhere._ That perhaps they stood there for longer than was socially called for, holding hands and staring. 

A large thump, exactly like an armful of files hitting a desk caused everyone to jump. Rose’s hand slipped out of Hux’s as they turned to see Phasma standing behind her desk, a sour look on her face as she looked Rose up and down. 

“Good Monday morning, everyone,” she growled, sounding as unwelcoming as possible. “Are the parties ready to proceed?” 

Returning to their respective sides of the courtroom, Rose made sure she had her court rule book handy, just in case, and that all her files were in the proper order. She forced herself to not look back over at … at tall, handsome, lovely _Armitage Hux._ But it was a challenge. 

*~*~*~*~*

When Armitage Hux woke up this morning, there had been only three things about which he was absolutely positive. First, his mother was a saint who had retired to Arkanis, content with quilting, canasta, and water aerobics, while his father was an abusive bastard who was currently rotting in hell. Second, he was born to be a prosecutor and currently lived his ambitious, professional dreams: the sky was the limit on his career’s trajectory. And third, his cat, Millicent, was the greatest feline companion known to man. No other domesticated creature even came close.

Now there was a fourth thing: he was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Rose Tico.

*~*~*~*~*

Phasma Scyre was no dummy. She prided herself on being aware of everything that happened in her courtroom and that everything ran precisely as it should for Judge Snoke. That meant keeping the attorneys in line and the hearings running on time. And Phasma didn’t like the look of the new public defender. She certainly didn’t like the way Armitage Hux looked at the new public defender. 

“Hey, Armie…” she said, crossing in front of the prosecutor’s table, running a french-manicured fingertip along the edge. She knew, in these heels, her ass would be at about his eye level and that it looked _fantastic_ in her red pencil skirt. If only she could get him to look up at her. But his eyes kept drifting between the paperwork on the desk in front of him and the public defender’s table to his left, and Phasma lost patience. 

“Got any fun plans tonight?” she tried, leaning forward. Maybe Hux was a boob man; her push-up bra strained the soft fabric of the lacy low scoop cami she wore under her jacket as she wiggled her shoulders slightly for emphasis. 

Ben sighed loudly and kicked Hux under the table. 

Hux straightened up in his seat, wincing a little as he looked up at her. “Oh, hi Phas. Well, you know, Mondays. That’s usually when I,” he gulped, “clean the cat box.”

Phasma giggled, leaning closer. “Mmm, such a good daddy,” she said, a little baby-talk coloring her tone. “I might know of a naughty little pussy whose box needs some attention.” Her nose nearly brushed Hux’s ear. 

Ben loudly cleared his throat as the side door that connected the courtroom to the jail opened and the bailiff, Finn, brought the first few defendants into the courtroom. Rey and Rose immediately hopped up to begin speaking with them in hushed whispers and Phasma growled audibly as Hux’s eyes tracked Ms. Tico’s movements from across the room. 

She effectuated a strategic retreat. It had been _months_ now that she’d been shooting her shot and even though each time she upped the ante, Hux, inexplicably, failed to engage. No dates, no hookups, not even any surreptitious hand jobs in the supply closet. And now, somehow, _competition_ in the form of Ms. Tico. _Un-be-fucking-lievable._

*~*~*~*~*

“All rise,” Phasma ordered as Judge Snoke entered and the hearings began. She barely focused on the goings-on in court anymore. It was the same process over and over again, and the monotony gave her time to ogle Hux in his form-fitting gray suit and knock-off designer tie to her heart’s content. It wasn’t until she heard Ms. Tico’s voice during the last hearing that morning, that she realized something _different_ was happening.

Ben Solo finished up his bond argument. “The City would ask the court to maintain the five thousand dollar bond on Mr. Darklighter, Your Honor.” 

“Granted.” Snoke banged his gavel. 

“Excuse me, Your Honor,” Ms. Tico spoke up. Phasma raised an eyebrow. No one spoke in Snoke’s courtroom without being called on. 

“I don't recall asking for your input Ms. Tico,” Snoke sneered. “But it’s your first day, so allowances must be made for your lack of training and experience.” Rose flushed as Snoke continued. “I suppose the defense has further arguments?” 

“Yes, Your Honor,” Rose began, the words coming out slowly, as if buying time to think, but picking up speed and volume as she went on. “Mr. Darklighter is homeless, Your Honor. I have here a declaration stating that he has not been employed for the past eighteen months.” She held up a piece of paper and looked at Snoke head-on. 

Phasma rolled her eyes; new attorneys were so fucking overconfident. 

Rey smirked, as smug as the cat that caught the canary. 

Ben looked shocked, like a baby whose candy had just been stolen. 

Hux looked… Hux looked enchanted. Smitten. Like his feet weren’t touching the ground. Phasma wanted to rip his fucking throat out. 

“Pursuant to Cloud City Court Rule 3.2, which went into effect last year,” Ms. Tico read, “the court _must_ take into account Mr. Darklighter’s financial situation and resources when setting a bond amount. The court should impose the minimum bond necessary to ensure his return to court.” She cleared her throat. “We would request bond be set at seven hundred and fifty dollars. 

“Ms. Tico,” Snoke growled, “that is not the practice of this court.”

In the moment he paused to take a breath, Rose spoke up again. “The language of the rule is clear Your Honor; the court _must_ undergo this analysis prior to setting bond. There are no exceptions listed.” There was a pregnant pause while everyone absorbed the meaning of Rose’s words. _She was telling Snoke he’d been wrong. She was telling him what to do and how to do it._

Phasma felt a dangerous thrill run down her spine. This was unheard of. Ms. Tico was _in so much trouble._

But Rey looked like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth.

While Ben nodded, having flipped open his rule book, tapping the page thoughtfully.

And Hux… Hux gazed at Rose, mentally picking out rings and china patterns, Phamsa _knew he was_ and she wanted to _scream._

God, Phasma hated lawyers.

“Ms. Tico,” Snoke started again, his voice low and dangerous. “The court will take your argument under advisement. We’re in recess.” Abruptly, he stood. 

“All rise,” Phasma barked out, caught off guard, and everyone not already standing popped up to their feet. Snoke, his black robe flapping, wraith-like behind his tall frame, exited the courtroom.

*~*~*~*~*

Kaydel Connix wiped her hand across her forehead, ensuring her crown braid was still in place. That had been _intense._ In her few months of working in the clerk’s office she had never seen any lawyer stand up to Snoke like that—Rey Johnson spent her energy trying to argue Ben and Hux down before court started instead of wasting her breath trying to get Snoke to go easy on her clients, and that usually worked out pretty well for her. 

But Rose Tico was _impressive_. Kaydel realized she looked forward to working with her, and did a happy little bounce in her chair; she loved making friends at work.

While the whole ‘Ben and Rey’ situation made socializing as a group difficult, Kaydel had managed to make friends with both of them, as well as Hux. Their camaraderie was one of the reasons she could handle spending the better part of every day with Snoke and Phasma. 

She turned back to the paperwork littering her desk, using Snoke’s impromptu recess to quickly get caught up. She looked up in time to see Phasma stand and stomp through the door, heading back into Snoke’s chambers. 

“Ms. Tico,” Kaydel called out, when the coast was clear. “That was _amazing.”_

Rose looked up at Kaydel and scurried over to stand by her desk. “Oh, please call me Rose. But you didn’t think it was too much? You obviously know this courtroom better than anyone, and I—”

Kaydel waved her hands to interrupt. “Don’t worry about Snoke. You have a duty to your clients to make the best arguments. You can’t get in trouble for that.” She shrugged. “What we _should do_ is meet up at Maz’s Cantina after work and grab a drink to commemorate your first day. Rey, too.” 

Rose nodded, “That sounds _excellent.”_ She looked back over at Rey, conversing with Finn at their end of the courtroom. “I’m sure Rey’s up for it. We can all celebrate together.”

*~*~*~*~*

Ben surreptitiously watched Rey chat with Finn, her eyes alight with humor, her long legs crossed demurely at the ankle. He’d kissed those ankles, he thought. He’d brought them to his mouth and set them on his shoulders right before he settled between her legs and kissed her there as well. He cleared his throat. The memories of Rey’s breathy cries—and her words of praise—echoed in his ears. He thought she’d been happy.

Not that it had mattered. So they’d had some laughs, so they’d been great in bed, so what? Rey hadn’t really _needed_ him; not the way he had needed her. But then again, nobody ever had—this was a pattern that had started with his parents—and every time he _tried,_ his efforts mutated into this self-defeating behavior that alienated everyone he truly cared about. 

He’d been dumb enough to think that maybe Rey would be the exception. From the moment they’d met 1L year, she’d captivated him, completely. They’d been rivals, then study buddies, and then unexpectedly, during the final semester of law school… something more.

She was intriguing, intelligent, and fiercely independent—so _different_ from anyone else he’d ever known—but he couldn't count how many times he’d gone back to her only to have her push him away, busy with other things, perfectly able to take care of herself, not needing his company or his time or his help or his anything. 

Thankfully, Ben was distracted out of his morose thoughts when he saw Hux’s head pop up as Rose Tico crossed in front of their table. She’d given Hux a slight wave on her way over to talk to Kaydel and Hux’s hand was still slightly raised, though Rose now stood with her back to them as she chatted with the clerk.

“What is going on with you?” He knocked Hux’s hand back down to the table, but Hux kept his eyes fixed on Ms. Tico’s... _person._ “Something has been off ever since we got up here, and—”

“Shut it, Solo.” Hux refused to look at Ben and rested his chin on his hands. “I put up with you staring at Rey, and arguing with Rey, and being distracted by Rey every damn day, you can let me have—”

“What the _fuck—”_ Ben lowered his voice to a hiss as he shoved at Hux’s shoulder ineffectually. “I do not _stare—”_ but Hux had tuned him out, batting Ben’s hand away from his shoulder. Ben retaliated with an elbow jab and Hux grabbed at him—and Ben was so focused on winning the slap fight he’d started he hadn’t heard Rey approach.

“Mr. Solo if you could refrain from assaulting Mr. Hux for a moment, I’d like to discuss the Antilles case.” She slapped a file down on the table in front of Ben and he flinched. “If it’s not too much to ask.”

“Oh of course not.” Ben wasn’t proud of himself for retreating into sarcasm so quickly, but Rey’s bright hazel eyes were sharp and unloving and _it hurt._ He looked away and crossed his arms. “You never ask for too much Rey, why would you, when you never need anything from anyone.”

“You always do this.” Rey leaned into Ben’s space, her lips pinched. “You always make it personal. But I don’t need _you,_ do I.” She snatched up the files again as her words stabbed painfully in Ben’s stomach. “Hey Hux,” she called. “Can you take a look at this? I don’t think the officer had enough to justify the traffic stop, and—” 

The door to Snoke’s chambers banged open and everyone froze as Phasma appeared, glaring.

“Judge Snoke decided to settle the matter of Mr. Darklighter’s bond without further argument.” She handed a piece of paper to Kaydel. “You get the parties to sign it. Everyone finish signing the rest before you leave for lunch.” She stomped over to her desk and sat down, scowling as everyone stood, petrified. _“Now,”_ she roared.

Kaydel held the Darklighter order up to Rose. “You want to sign for your client?” She grinned. “Looks like bond is set at seven fifty.” 

*~*~*~*~*

Ben reviewed the order while Rose stood patiently waiting and he did his best to ignore the flirting going on over the top of his head. Hux was certainly looking at Rose, which wasn’t helping. Rose's eyes kept popping up and down and then she bit down on her lower lip, which—even Ben knew—definitely wasn’t helping. 

Ben handed Rose the signed order. “Thanks Ben,” she said as she scurried back to her side of the courtroom with a quick smile.

"Well it was nice to meet you today, Rose," he called after her. "Don't let Rey teach you any bad habits." But Rose decided to ignore the jab, and didn't look back up. "She cuts corners when she hasn't had enough coffee." Ben laughed, and looked over at Hux for confirmation, but Hux also tuned him out, reviewing files. 

“Why are you still talking Solo," Rey rolled her eyes once Ben looked over at her. "No one is listening.” 

"Merely trying to facilitate optimum workflow in the courtroom, Ms. Johnson." Ben scoffed, repeating something he’d heard Hux say the other day. He squared his shoulders as he wandered over towards Rey, and she rose to meet him. "I didn’t realize I needed to be on your good side to accomplish anything around here.” 

Somehow, Rey managed to look down her nose at him. “But whatever are you talking about, Mr. Solo? Don't you know, you're my second favorite prosecutor in this courtroom?" She batted her eyelashes a couple times for effect. 

He smirked at her, scrunching up his face in the facsimile of a smile. “Very funny.” 

Hux slapped a few file folders against Ben’s chest. “Okay, lovebirds, that’s enough for today. Ben, can you take a look at these?” Hux pulled on his arm and the two men retreated back to their table. 

*~*~*~*~*

Rose couldn’t hear their whispered conversation, so she turned to Rey and spoke softly, asking the question that had been on her mind all morning. "Rey. Do you know if Hux is seeing anyone?" 

Rey's head whipped around, her mouth gaping open and her eyes wide. "Hux is a _prosecutor,”_ she gasped, sounding scandalized. 

“He just seems so—” Rose’s eyes took on a slightly dreamy, far-away quality. 

“Hux is a little uptight, but a decent guy.” Rey leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. “But no, I don’t think he’s seeing anyone. I’m pretty sure he lives alone with his cat.” She sighed, feeling oddly dejected as she looked across the room.

Rose blushed, her smile revealing a subtle dimple on her right cheek. "So there's no rule against dating a prosecutor?"

Rey looked over towards Ben and Hux, and narrowed her eyes. "No," she intoned, stern and annoyed. "But maybe there should be." 

“You two done with your paperwork yet?” Phasma’s imperious tone had Rose and Rey both jumping in their chairs. 

“Jesus, Phasma, I didn’t even see you there,” Rey gasped, her hand on her chest. 

“Yeah, I know.” Phasma crossed her arms, annoyed, and leaned down to whisper, “You two were busy talking about _boys_ instead of getting your work done. Hurry it up so I can lock the courtroom for lunch,” she hissed, stalking back behind the bench and using the door on the far wall to disappear into the Judge’s chambers. 

Exchanging significant looks, Rose and Rey finished their paperwork silently, dropped it on Phasma’s desk, and left as quickly as they could. 

*~*~*~*~*

Hux watched them go, but Ben’s eyes remained firmly fixed on the table in front of him. As the courtroom door closed, he rubbed his hand down his face.

“Why is she so fucking exhausting, Hux. Every damn day, I swear.” Ben’s signature flowed across the scheduling order in a deep blue as the pen bled out ink from the overly firm press of his hand. “She’s just so _mean.”_

“Ben,” said Hux.

“Overly critical, constantly carping on me, it’s like she goes out of her way to be upsetting—” 

“Ben,” said Hux, a little louder.

"I should ask for a transfer to another unit, _any_ other unit—” 

_“Ben,”_ said Rey. 

His stomach slowly sinking to the center of the earth, Ben allowed his eyes to drift shut. He heard Hux reach behind him, the sound of paperwork rustling as he traded files with Rey, and finally, the tread of her footsteps fading as she left without a word. Once again, the courtroom doors thumped closed.

Ben groaned, his head falling back between his shoulders. "Let me guess," he sighed, "she heard all that, and I'm the unluckiest fucker Cloud City's ever seen." He let out a breath. “And considering my family history here, that’s _really_ saying something.”

"Two for two, Solo," Hux said encouragingly, slapping him on the back. "Two for two." 

*~*~*~*~*

Hux rolled his eyes as, all too quickly, Ben returned to his favorite topic: his ex girlfriend.

"Like a ninja, I mean, did you even hear her come back in—"

“Enough about Rey,” Hux insisted. “Enough about Rey, we talk about Rey all the time.”

“We do _not_ talk about Rey—” 

“We do, Ben. We do.” Hux leaned in towards Ben. “Rather—what did you think about Ms. Tico?”

Ben pulled back sharply. “What _about_ her?”

Hux felt his mouth turning upwards. “She was superb, Ben. The way she called out Snoke? Amazing. I can see that she is smart, cute, curvy, fearless, great smile— _everything.”_

Ben looked at him blankly. “Well, I mean. Whatever, man—she’s—she’s kind of _short.”_

 _“You_ are a lost cause," Hux waved his hands in Ben’s face. "Tasteless, philistine—” 

“No I have taste, I mean, there’s _Rey_ and she’s—” Ben’s jaw worked back and forth slightly as he ground out the word. “Beautiful.” 

Hux pursed his lips. “Undisputed, but—” 

“But she’s impossible, Hux. Frustrating.” He cleared his throat. “Sneaking up on me like that. Saying I'm her second favorite prosecutor. But, you know. Physically. She’s my type.” 

“I thought you said we didn’t talk about Rey all the time.” Hux said, poking Ben’s shoulder for emphasis. “And yet here we are, talking about her. Again.”

A moment of silence followed. Each man was lost in his own thoughts until Hux inhaled sharply and sighed aloud, a great, noisy release of air accompanied by a faint, dreamy sound emanating from the back of his throat. 

Ben turned to look at him, wide-eyed and apprehensive. “Hux. You are _not_ going to ask her out are you?”

Hux nodded, slowly. “Yes. I think I am.” His heart picked up speed, he could feel dopamine surge through his whole body merely thinking about asking adorable Rose Tico out on a date. “I have to, Ben. I have never felt this way about anyone after just meeting them.”

“Well better you than me. I’m done with relationships. For good,” Ben scoffed. 

Hux chuckled. If he rolled his eyes at Ben again he’d probably strain them. “You are so ridiculously _extra._ You will fall in love again. I know you will. You’re a romantic at heart.”

“Fuck you.” Ben looked at the last scheduling order, intent on tuning Hux out. 

But Hux warmed to his theme. “Ben, you _love_ being in love. When you were dating Rey you had this air of happy vulnerability about you. It was like you might faint dead away any minute, but you were okay with it because Rey was there to catch you. _Pale with love,_ I think your mom called it.”

“This is very unprofessional,” Ben muttered. But after a beat, he shrugged, the sides of his mouth turning down. “When I dated Rey… I wasn’t… any of those things.” He swallowed slowly, then shook his head, and sat up straighter in his chair. “Most of the time I was with Rey I was angry. Or stressed. Or hungry. She always ate all my fucking food.” He glared over at Hux, “Which was fine, of course, I never minded.”

Hux rubbed his eyes, dragging his hand down his face. “Focus, Solo” 

“I was _hangry_ the entire time Rey and I dated.”

Hux patted him on the shoulder. “Sure. Sure, Ben. But _I’m_ sure before I die I’ll once again see you _pale with love.”_

“Who’s calling who _pale,_ asshole,” Ben muttered as he finished signing the last order. “Let’s get out of here.”

## Scene 2: Judge Snoke’s Chambers

_Monday, June 1 - Mid-morning_

Back in her office, Phasma flipped off the audio/video feed that displayed what was going on in the courtroom. She didn't know why she tortured herself, listening to Ben and Hux’s entire conversation about _love._ She didn’t know why Hux never gave her the time of day. Why he didn’t respond to her overtures—which she must admit, were getting more desperate by the day. 

But she did know that she was _pissed._ Pissed at Hux for not being into her. Pissed at Rose Tico for existing. Pissed at Rey and Ben for being so fucking exhausting. Pissed enough to want some revenge on the lot of them.

She heard Snoke call, so she stood, uncrossing her long legs and slipping back into her heels as she walked into his office. 

“Ms. Scyre,” her boss growled, “I found court this morning quite unacceptable.” 

Phasma took a seat in the chair opposite Snoke and sat forward thoughtfully. “Yes, Judge.”

“There were twenty-five people on the morning docket. The City only asked for bond on six of them, Ms. Scyre. _Six.”_ His voice rose in volume as he expressed his disgust. “That reform-minded Jannah Calrissian is running a prosecutor’s office full of pussies.” He snorted. “Back in my day, the City argued bond on _every case._ As a society, we were tough on crime.”

Phasma sighed sympathetically. “Things just aren’t the way they used to be.”

“People have gone soft,” exclaimed Snoke. “Prosecutors used to believe that if you did the crime you did the time. Now it’s all about restorative justice, alternative courts,” his voice dripped with sarcasm as Phasma nodded along. “And the Public Defenders.” His wrinkled face flushed with anger. “They used to know their _place._ Now I’m being lectured on the record about court rules by a child three months out of law school.” 

“Insufferable,” Phasma tutted.

“I’d like to cut them all down to size,” Snoke snarled. “Something to get those prosecutors to act like they’ve got the stones to make a tough call. But I’d especially like to deal a set-down to Ms. Tico.” His tone dripped with contempt. 

“Well, Your Honor,” said Phasma, inhaling slowly, thinking about Rose Tico’s ignorance, and Armitage Hux's paranoia, and Ben Solo’s thick head, and Rey Johnson’s tendency to always assume the worst. “I might have some ideas on how to do just that.”

## Scene 3: Paige and Rose Tico’s Apartment

_Monday, June 1 - Evening_

Paige shrieked with glee, holding her hand up for a big fist bump. “That is _wild,_ Rosie. Interrupting the _judge._ What a way to make an impression on your first day." 

"But I haven't even told you the best part." Rose blushed a little. "I met someone." 

Telling Paige about Armitage was easy, like he was already part of the family, with a permanent place in her heart. She knew she was gushing, this was ridiculous, they met _this morning,_ so there’s no way she should _know_ that Armitage Hux would be the best part of her future. But, somehow, she did. 

Paige nodded along, eventually taking Rose’s hand in her own, squeezing it and petting it slowly as Rose sighed and waxed poetic about Armitage’s capable demeanor, lovely hands, gorgeous hair, and distinctive voice.

"Well.” Paige patted Rose’s hand a final time. “A new boyfriend might get you off the hook with Bà and our parents at Sunday dinner." She laughed. "They're still convinced I should marry Tommy Nguyen sooner rather than later. And if I do, they’ll set their sights on you to get married next,” she teased. “Lots of Bà's friends have nice grandsons, you know.” 

Rose laughed, giddy. “We’ll see how it goes.” She tried to be reasonable. “I only met him today and we haven’t even had a proper conversation. I don’t want to scare him off by moving too fast.”

Paige nodded. “Sure—and you have a whole week to decide if you’re going to tell mom and dad about him, if there is even anything to tell by the end of this week.”

“True,” Rose said, dreamily. “True.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my very simple drawing of the AM&NM first appearances courtroom was helpful. The courtroom is different from most in that there's no place for a jury to sit, since the courtroom isn't set up for trials.
> 
> The Seal of the Great State of Bespin that I used in my drawing of the courtroom was originally designed as a ["planet badge" ](https://www.tiefighters.com/post/143727504007/star-wars-planet-badges-series-by-alexandre)by [Alex Godreau](https://www.behance.net/coucou_alex).
> 
> Many thanks to my terrific beta readers: of course [Em](https://twitter.com/noeticedda) without whom everything I write would be an absolute disaster, [Kendal](https://twitter.com/kendal_darling) whose perspective made this story stronger in a thousand ways, and last but not least [Sierra, ](https://twitter.com/flybluejay_)who provided invaluable input and support--thank you all so much!
> 
> Thank you for reading this far. Hope to see you back here in a few days for Chapter 2, "The Only Love Gods," where the fun really begins!


	2. The Only Love Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe, Rose, Hux & Kaydel have had it! Over coffee, they scheme to get Ben & Rey back together and bring peace to the galaxy... er, to the courthouse.
> 
> The would-be cupids set their traps, leading to an unforgettable Reylo showdown in the Law Library...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support of Chapter 1, it is so wonderful to read your comments and excitement for this fic! I loved being able to share insights into the court system and I also love to write -- and writing antagonistic Reylo, where they battle with words instead of swords, was such a joy. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone involved in the #letsgotothemovies Reylo exchange for such a well-run and fun event!
> 
> This fic was inspired by the prompt provided by the wonderful [midwinterspring](https://twitter.com/midwintersprin1)\-- read their fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwinterspring/pseuds/midwinterspring)!
> 
> Thanks again to Em, Kendall & Sierra for the beta/sensitivity reads!
> 
> So let's get back to the story... one week has passed... how's Rose doing at her new job?

# 

# Act II - The Only Love Gods 

## Scene 1: In the Cloud City Courthouse, One Week Later 

_Monday, June 8th - Morning_

The next Monday, Rose and Rey walked up to the courtroom, holding their files and coffees, chatting as easily as if they’d been friends for years, not colleagues for only a week. 

They could talk shop, gossip, and laugh about almost anything. Rose had learned about Rey’s background—she had been given up at birth by her teen mother, spent her life as a foster kid, and, sadly, never got settled with a forever family. She had put herself through undergrad and law school by working multiple jobs and watching every penny. Rose’s admiration had only grown with each passing day as she saw how hard Rey worked for her clients under extremely difficult circumstances.

There was nothing like the stress of an impossible job for quick bonding with your coworkers. 

She glanced up at the clock and Rey readjusted the large stack of files under her arm as they stood shoulder to shoulder and waited for Phasma to unlock the courtroom door. It was twenty to nine. Phasma would probably make them wait at least five more minutes. 

“Do anything fun this weekend, Rose?” Rey asked, to pass the time.

Rose smiled, “Not much, the usual—Sunday night dinner with the parents and my grandma.”

“That sounds... nice.” Rey said it more like a question. 

“Oh, it is. They’re happy I have a good job. That’s really big for them.” Rose swirled her coffee around in her thermos. “But now that I’ve finished school, in their eyes my next step is to get married, take his name, and start popping out grandkids.” She winced at how crass that sounded. “So dinner was an endless discussion of all the nice Vietnamese boys in the neighborhood and which ones are doctors, which ones are engineers.” 

Rey’s eyes were wide as saucers. “No shit.”

“It’s true, it’s true,” Rose said, only halfway joking but loving to get a rise out of Rey. “They have a couple of choice prospects picked out for me already.” 

“You’re kidding me, right?” Rey’s question was cut off by Rose’s happy laugh. She _was_ kind of joking. Her parents would never unduly pressure her to get married— at least so long as Paige was still single— but she never got the chance to set the record straight. 

Rey’s head had perked up as Ben’s heavy footfall echoed down the hall towards them. As he came into view, Rose heard Rey mutter something to herself about _try to fluster me..._ _thought we ruined that tie._ Rose shot her a concerned look. 

“On second thought,” Rey said, a little louder, “if I’d had parents to choose a guy for me, maybe I’d be better off.”

Ben stopped as he got to the courtroom door. He looked at them both, his eyes going from Rey to Rose and back to Rey. He raised his chin slightly in greeting. “Hi, Hux.”

Rey and Rose jumped, turning to look behind them; Hux stood not far away, not far away _at all,_ looking a little sheepish, an eavesdropper caught in the act. His shoulders hunched in slightly as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment; he gave them a little wave. 

“Hi, Hux,” they said in unison.

*~*~*~*~*

From Rose’s point of view, that morning’s first appearances went off without a hitch. Between the four attorneys having found their groove, Finn promptly transporting the defendants in and out of the courtroom, and Kaydel keeping everyone happy; the cases were heard, argued, and decided by Judge Snoke with incredible efficiency. 

Rose quickly familiarized herself with the last file on the docket as Snoke banged his gavel. “Next case.” 

Hux was already on his feet. “Your honor this is the matter of Cloud City versus Enric Pryde, case two zero one nine five seven. Mr. Pryde is charged with one count of misdemeanor assault. The City asks that the ten thousand dollar bond be maintained on Mr. Pryde based on his criminal history and past failures to appear at court.” 

Rose looked down at her paperwork with a sigh as _Armitage_ continued with his recitation. Mr. Pryde’s criminal history was abysmal; this minor assault arising out of a scuffle outside a local bar by far one of the least concerning charges he’d accrued in his lifetime. He also had a lengthy history of failing to appear for his court hearings. Rose knew there was no chance Snoke would go easy on a man with a record like Mr. Pryde’s, but she quickly jotted down some notes anyway, to give it her best shot. 

When Hux finished, Rose stood. “Your honor, Mr. Pryde is fifty-three years old, and has deep ties to the Cloud City community. While we acknowledge that the court is likely to maintain bond, we would still ask that the court consider releasing Mr. Pryde on his own recognisance. He has assured me he will make his next court date.” She cleared her throat as Snoke raised a single eyebrow. “Otherwise,” she concluded, “we would ask the court that it set a nominal bond of $500, which should be sufficient to secure Mr. Pryde’s next appearance in court.”

Snoke straightened up in his chair, inhaling loudly. “Very well, Ms. Tico,” he said, peering down at her and Mr. Pryde. “The court will release Mr. Pryde on his own recognisance.” 

Rose stood a little straighter and couldn’t suppress a tiny smile. _She really had the hang of this job._ She handed Mr. Pryde his copy of the scheduling order as Finn escorted him out of the courtroom. 

Mondays were her lucky days.

## Scene 2: In and Around the Cloud City Courthouse 

_Tuesday, June 9_

Tuesday morning there was a blessedly light docket—hard to find trouble on a Monday night in a sleepy town like Cloud City, Poe joked as he walked up to court with Rey and Rose, juggling a handful of papers and his extra pair of reading glasses. 

When they arrived in the courtroom, Kaydel greeted them with a wave. "Looks like a few bonded out overnight," she said, handing Rey an updated docket sheet. "There's only three left on for first appearance this morning."

Rey looked over to Poe. "I can handle this, if Rose wants to get back to the office. We both don’t need to be here."

Poe nodded. "Thanks Rey.” Turning to Rose, he said, “You want to grab some coffee? Have you been to Skywalker's yet? I'd like to hear how your first week went."

Rose nodded eagerly. "That sounds great!" She held up her files and Rey added them to her own stack, giving Poe a silly smile and an ostentatious salute as he and Rose left the courtroom together.

*~*~*~*~*

Skywalker’s cafe was just across the corner from the courthouse, a small bistro with a wide patio and a brightly painted walk-up window especially for to-go coffee orders. 

“I know the owner,” Poe said as he popped his readers up to the top of his head where they tangled in his dark curls. “He’s actually the governor’s brother, if you can believe it.”

Rose was grateful for the opportunity to spend time with her boss in a more casual setting. Poe had a sly sense of humor that made him easy to talk to, and he had a great deal of insight into courthouse politics. He had heard about Rose’s successes in the courtroom, and talked her through some of the difficulties she’d encountered. All in all, Rose was thrilled at the opportunity to get some face time with her boss, and more importantly, that her boss really seemed to like her and thought she was doing a great job. 

They had taken a seat at a table underneath an umbrella on the patio, enjoying their iced Americanos and conversation when Rose looked up to see Armitage and Kaydel approach the walk-up window. Kaydel pushed Armitage along and butterflies proliferated in Rose's stomach as he smiled in her direction. 

After the two of them placed their drink orders, Poe waved them over. “Mr. Hux, Ms. Connix,” he called cheerfully. “How are we this fine morning?” 

Kaydel and Hux shared a look. “You two really missed a scene back in court,” Kaydel said as, holding her coffee in both hands, she maneuvered Hux into the seat next to Rose. “Ben and Rey, at it again.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “Those two are going to really piss Snoke off one of these days if they don’t cut it out.”

“What happened this time?” Rose asked.

Hux sighed and gestured to Kaydel, indicating the story was all hers. 

“Typical hetero nonsense,” Kaydel said, winking at Poe. “Rey was trying to talk to Ben about one of the cases, and he was barely looking at her, probably ignoring her on purpose, so she said something about never being able to get his attention when she actually needed it…” she trailed off as her audience groaned in unison.

“So then Ben’s all ‘I don’t have time for this,’ and Rey looks like he’s slapped her so she's like ‘I always have to babysit,’ which _really_ offended Ben, and after that it’s all ‘you brought this on yourself,’ and ‘I have to do everything,’ and on and on until—and I never thought I’d hear myself say this—thank _god,_ Phasma and Snoke came out.” She shrugged. “So they shut up.”

Hux nodded. “I was in the back of the courtroom finishing up a call. I was going to wait for Ben but when the hearings were over he left immediately and I was happy to let him. He’s difficult company when he’s pissed at Rey.” 

Rose gave him a sad, sympathetic smile and there was a moment of silence as they all sipped their coffees, lost in their thoughts. 

“You know,” said Poe, eventually, "I think we should get Rey and Ben back together." Rose and Kaydel giggled at Poe's obviously ridiculous suggestion. 

Hux heaved a great sigh. "It would be simpler for me to ask Rose out," he said somewhat offhandedly, his fingers tracing patterns in the condensation on the patio table as everyone turned silently to stare at him. 

Rose's heart started pounding. Poe let out a booming laugh and Hux blushed, a deep crimson spreading up his throat to his cheekbones.

Kaydel threw her straw wrapper at Hux. "What is _wrong_ with you," she shrieked. "You can't ask someone out with an audience."

He turned to Rose, not quite meeting her eyes, his lips pressed tightly together. "She'd likely be encouraged by her boss to turn me down." He glanced over to Kaydel. "Did you consider that?" 

Rose almost laughed, but bit her lip to stifle it. Armitage Hux afraid she’d reject his overtures? _Hardly._ But she hadn’t thought about what it would look like, with her boss sitting right there. Sure, Rey and Ben were caught up in their private little war, but they had dated _before_ they were employed on adversarial sides of the criminal justice system. Maybe Rey was wrong; maybe there _was_ a rule, even an unspoken one, about dating across that line. 

Poe gestured broadly, his hands outstretched, encompassing the entire table. "Let's say I'm inclined to be generous and approve the match," he said with a wink at Rose. "Jannah and I have discussed this issue before; I know she has no objections so long as everyone does their jobs."

Kaydel perked up. "Wait—why did you and Jannah discuss this already?"

"Ben and Rey," Poe said, raising his hands, palms up before letting them fall back to the table. "We all figured they'd get back together eventually." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, a thoughtful expression clouding his face. "They need a push in the right direction." 

"Hmm… Okay then." Kaydel leaned over the table, looking at Hux expectantly. "So now what? How do we get Rey and Ben back together?" 

“I’m not concerned with them right now,” he said, and Rose's heart thudded off-beat as his blue-green eyes gazed into hers. 

"Ms. Tico, I'd be honored if you’d permit me to escort you to dinner this weekend.” He quirked his head at her and smiled, as if amused by his own formality. “What do you say, Rose?" He angled his body away from the table, and Rose mirrored his posture, making it easier to pretend they were alone. 

She reached out and rubbed her thumb across the top of his knuckles and risked a glance over towards Poe and Kaydel. “I’ll say yes when Rey and Ben are back together— how about that?”

He laughed. “You’re a tough negotiator.” He beamed down at her. “But what if we make our best effort, and they refuse to see the light?”

“Fair enough,” Rose nodded, looking up at him with a teasing grin. “If we all make a good faith try, no matter the result, I’ll accept your offer of _one date,_ Mr. Hux.”

“Okay,” said Poe, pulling them all into a huddle. “So here’s what we’re going to do.”

## Scene 3: The Courthouse Law Library 

_Wednesday, June 10th_

On Wednesday afternoons, Ben carved out time to visit the courthouse’s simple law library. He could catch up on his reading in the quiet, and escape the office for an hour or so. 

He had just reclined on an old couch in the far corner, out of sight of the entrance, when he heard the door creak as it opened. Through the stacks he barely made out the intruders—Hux and Kaydel—who each carried a box of booklets that Ben recognized as being updates to the Cloud City Municipal Code. 

“Thanks for your help, Hux.” Kaydel’s cheery voice rang through the room as they set their boxes down near the stacks. 

Ben muffled his groan of irritation. Kaydel and Hux weren't whispering. To be fair, the library was usually empty since no one used books for legal research anymore, but still. It was the principle of the thing. 

“Please, don’t mention it. Happy to be here, proud to serve,” Hux said cheerfully. He proceeded to hand Kaydel the small paper booklets one at a time and she placed each one inside its corresponding hard-cover volume on the shelf. Ben slouched down farther in his seat, hoping they wouldn’t see him. Just a few minutes, and they would be gone.

*~*~*~*~*

Hux looked down at Kaydel and nodded. _Showtime._

“Heard anything interesting lately?” he asked, innocently as he could. Kaydel always knew the latest gossip, so this was a natural topic of conversation. Hopefully, Ben was listening.

“Well, you know, Rey still has a thing for Ben. Big time.”

Hoping his voice sounded sincere enough, Hux jumped right in. “That can’t be right. She’s so antagonistic with him, she hates him, I’m sure of it.”

Kaydel shook her head. “She fights with him to cover up the fact that she’s still in love with him. It’s true. She’s still really _affected_ by him.” Her words carried a heavy dose of _nudge, nudge, wink, wink_ innuendo.

“How so?” Hux asked, laying on the intrigue. 

Kaydel made a guttural noise in her throat that clearly indicated her inability to express an accurate answer to that question with words. “So much, Hux. Seriously, I’m afraid for her. Like, she’s _really_ acting up.”

“Why, what’s she doing?” Hux fought to suppress his smile. This was the good part, and he really wanted to sell it.

“Well, you know I’m seeing her roommate Jessika? Jess told me that after Rey and Ben broke up, Rey would find these guys on Tinder, like, these huge, dark haired dudes, they’d go out to dinner, but she never brought any of them home after, you know what I'm saying?"

"Okay, so she has a type." Hux pulled more booklets out of the box. "And she doesn’t want to risk getting serious. That doesn't prove anything." 

"Explain this then," Kaydel grinned up at him. "So Jess says that eventually _,_ the dates stopped happening— and like, _every night_ for the past six months, Rey's been moping around their apartment looking at pictures of Ben on Insta, talking about how sweet he used to treat her. _Then,_ she'll go to her room, lock the door, and Jess hears—” Kaydel cut herself off to lean close to Hux, whispering unintelligibly in his ear for ten full seconds.

Right on cue, Hux groaned and pulled away. “Jesus, Kaydel I did _not_ need to know all that. Good grief, I know ladies have _needs_ and all—” He broke off as Kaydel giggled at his faux embarrassment. “But I _work_ with her, I don’t need to hear about—how many times a night she—or how loud she—” he cleared his throat. “Well. My opinion is that she should keep her _feelings_ to herself.” And because Ben deserved it he added, "Because it sounds like she’s taking care of her physical needs fine without him.” 

Kaydel shook her head. “No, no, I say she should tell him how she feels. They had something really special, and life is short, you know?” 

“She shouldn’t, believe me. During law school she didn't have time for a relationship and he didn't understand the pressures she was under. They were miserable. Ben hasn’t forgotten. He mentions it every day. If she speaks up, he’d reject her.” Hux worked to put a note of sadness in his voice.

Kaydel matched his plaintive tone. “But she’s suffering _so much._ I'm sure things would be different now. If Ben understood how his behavior in law school was selfish, even if all he wanted was to be with her, he wasn't putting her needs before his own." She sighed. "Just poor timing. I feel so bad for them.”

Hux cleared his throat. Time for the coup de grâce. “So do I, Kaydel. If Ben could look at the situation _rationally,_ he’d realize how lucky he is. Rey is so far out of his league—he is _not_ good enough for her—but… she still likes him. And there’s no accounting for taste."

Kaydel shrugged, stuffing the last booklet into the appropriate place in the stack. “Well, we’re done here. Do you have time to grab some coffee?”

Hux’s answer was muffled by the closing of the library door.

*~*~*~*~*

Ben didn’t know how to feel about having overheard Hux and Kaydel’s conversation. Because what he had heard—well, he still wasn’t sure what it _was_ he had heard. His mind spun and fixated on a single thought. 

Rey was still in love with him. Rey wasn’t dating anyone and she was… _every night_ she was...

Ben stood up quickly. Too quickly. The blood rushed from his head and his knees gave out. Nearly sinking to the ground, he caught himself. He placed his palms on a nearby table, waiting for the spots clouding his vision to clear. 

He stood there, blind, unable to speak, unable to hear anything but the blood rushing in his ears, unable to feel anything but his heartbeat pounding out of every cell of his body. Unable to think anything except _Rey was still in love with him._

A question began to form in the back of his mind.

He took a deep breath to calm the pains shooting through his chest as his mind ran riot with thoughts he'd never allowed himself to consider. Maybe Rey hadn't wanted to break up. Maybe he'd been carried away, come on too strong. He hadn't considered that Rey had pushed him away not because she _wanted_ to but because she _had_ to, to survive law school. _Fuck._ He needed to apologize...

He staggered into the restroom attached to the library and splashed some cold water on his face. There was a question he needed to ask himself, if only he could put it into words. He looked at himself in the mirror, blinking, barely recognizing the face that smiled helplessly in the reflection. _Rey was still in love with him._

Ben ran a hand over his face as the question finally burst out of him. _“But why?”_

*~*~*~*~*

Rey stomped down the hall in a huff. 

She could not _believe_ Hux’s gall. Phasma had set some last minute hearings for this afternoon—this was not surprising as Phasma _lived_ to be inconvenient—but that Hux would ignore Rey’s request that he go get Ben so that they could get started? 

That he would slump down in _her chair_ next to Rose and start a conversation about his favorite weekend getaways asking not-so-subtle questions about which ones Rose might find most interesting? 

That when Rey pointed out Rose and Hux hadn’t even been on a coffee date yet, Hux would insist that she go find Ben so they could get started? _Well._

She pushed open the law library door with a thump. “Ben,” she called. “Chop chop.” She clapped twice for emphasis. “Let’s go Solo, we’re needed in the courtroom.”

Ben didn’t seem to know what to do with his body right at that moment. He’d stood up fast enough when she’d entered the library, but now he was a few feet in front of her, swaying back and forth on his heels. Clasping then unclasping his hands. And his face looked _strange._

There was a fraught moment of silence. Rey stared at Ben, her eyes narrowed, nose scrunched. And Ben stared back at Rey. She was confused. His mouth was upturned. Wrinkles had appeared around his eyes. She could see his _teeth._ What was happening?

“Thank you for letting me know.” His voice was a little rough, like a pair of invisible hands were strangling him. “I appreciate— it's difficult to keep me in the loop, and you—” 

She cut him off with a wave of her arm, completely caught off guard by the emotion in his voice. “No difficulty, no difficulty.” 

Her forehead furrowed as she looked at him: his eyes were roaming her face, but his hands were finally at rest, pressed flat to the front of his thighs. All the air seemed to vanish from the room; Rey’s head began to spin.

She cleared her throat. “I didn’t want to wait around. I wanted to make sure you knew I was ready." When had she taken another step towards him? All of a sudden it was difficult to breathe. "Ready and... waiting."

Ben leaned in towards Rey. He licked his lips.

She swayed towards him and shook her head. "But if it was _difficult_ I wouldn’t have come—I wouldn’t have come all the way down here—” She broke off, not sure what she was talking about anymore, his chest mere inches from her face, taking up her entire field of vision. Her face felt hot. 

“I’m glad it wasn’t difficult,” he swallowed, stepping even closer. She looked up into his eyes, as honey brown as she remembered, but twice as warm. His hand wandered towards her arm, not quite touching, but so, so close. The little hairs on her forearm stood on end and she gulped in a breath.

Ben inhaled, and his mouth stayed open. "So if it wasn’t difficult, was it... easy? Easy for you to come… for me?”

Delirious, Rey felt a wave of nostalgia—for Ben's absolutely filthy mouth in the bedroom—followed by the even more familiar gush of pressure between her thighs, drawn out by the rasp of his voice. The force of it hit deep between her hips, almost bending her in half and she— _No._

Just no.

She reared back, forcing her traitorous body away from him. She took two deep breaths, reminding herself. He’d devastated her. He’d broken her heart. She closed her eyes so she didn’t have to see how, even now, his hand was outstretched, still reaching for her. He didn't mean it. He couldn't possibly.

“With you? It's never easy, Ben. It never was.” She ran a hand down her face, her body now chilled and completely sober. Her voice was low, wrecked. “I’ll see you in court.” 

The door slammed shut on her way out. 

## Scene 4: In the Public Defender’s Office

_Wednesday, June 10th_

Rey stomped into her office, tore off her blazer and threw it at the corner of her desk. She clenched her fists to keep herself from tearing at her hair and let out a little roar of frustration. She needed to calm down. Court with Ben after that little _interlude_ in the library had been the height of frustration, in more ways than one. 

Had he always been so _compelling?_ He’d followed her right up to the courtroom, his steady footsteps an echo of hers as he easily kept pace, staying out of eyesight. She hated how comforting it felt, knowing he was right there. How exciting it was, imagining he was pursuing her through the halls of the courthouse. His voice insisting _"Come for me,"_ stuck on replay in her head.

Once they’d arrived at their respective counsel tables she’d turned to see him run a hand through that luscious hair, his raised arm pulling his unbuttoned suit jacket away from his body, revealing how his light pink button up stretched deliciously around his ribs.

She'd been unable to look away. 

When the hearing ended, she’d felt his warm eyes follow her movements, taking her in as she bolted from the courtroom as fast as she could in a pencil skirt and heels, burning into her back as she made her escape.

Her mouth felt very dry all of a sudden. She needed some water. Obviously. 

Snatching up her water bottle, she marched down the hallway towards the water cooler. She had just finished filling it when she heard Poe and Rose laugh from inside Poe’s office, around the corner.

She wasn’t an eavesdropper. She wasn’t. 

But she had heard Poe say her name so...

*~*~*~*~*

At Rose’s nod, Poe cleared his voice, a loud, intentional cough into his fist. "Rey doing okay up there? It must be a challenge keeping her head in the game, considering Ben’s still in love with her.” He gave a dramatic pause, taking a small step closer to his open office door. “Did you see him in court today? All those intense looks are not at all subtle." He nodded at Rose, prompting her response.

"I _have_ noticed." Rose grabbed her elbows in each hand to stifle a laugh. "She told me they used to date. And he obviously still likes her, even after all this time.” She allowed her voice to take on an element of excitement. “Oh! He should tell her how he feels. They would be so good together." 

"He better not." Poe's voice carried a tone of world-weary experience. "Rey would shoot him down. It would be awful. You know, he’s actually really sensitive? It’s true, I’ve known Ben for years, through family connections."

Rose tutted, like she imagined her grandma would. "But why would she do that? He seems like such a great guy." 

"Oh, Ben _is_ great." Poe switched out his glasses. "But you know Rey’s got some abandonment issues, so after a break-up, she’s once bitten, twice shy.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Rose sadly agreed. “It’s a shame. Armie told me how Ben is eaten up with regret. That he feels terrible, always saying things about how if he had another chance he’d never leave, never let her go.” Rose winced as she told the lie, but redoubled her efforts—at least the rest of what she said would be the truth. “He even said Ben hasn’t dated anyone since they broke up, and that was almost a year ago. All Ben ever wanted was to be with her, he only went about it the wrong way back in law school. I'm sure things would be different now.”

“No, no,” Poe drawled. “Rey’s convinced she knows what’s best and there’s no talking to her once she’s made up her mind. She’s so used to making decisions for herself—all by herself—she does _not_ listen to advice. It’s like talking to a brick wall. Believe me, Rose, I’ve known her a lot longer than you have."

“Well, if you’re sure—it’s just—if Ben is still deeply in love with her, she’s missing out on so much happiness.” 

“Yeah, knowing Ben, he wants to take care of her, protect her, cherish her.” Poe had worked his voice up to a rich dramatic pitch, and Rose was reminded of how Poe was a formidable orator, as his voice suddenly dropped. “But she’ll never take him back. It doesn't matter that Ben's realized the error of his ways. It would be better for Ben to bury his feelings rather than get torn apart by Rey’s rejection. He’d be devastated.” Poe sounded like he could weep. 

Rose sighed loudly. “I’ll tell Armie then. I’ll let him know to tell Ben not to bother.”

*~*~*~*~*

Rey tiptoed as best she could in kitten heels, all the way back to her office. 

She closed her door. 

She sat down in her chair. 

She looked at the water bottle in her hand. Where had that come from? 

She wasn't feeling well. Was she sick? What had she eaten for lunch today? She couldn't remember. Maybe that was the problem. 

No… the problem was she had snooped on Poe and Rose's private conversation. She felt guilty. That's what it was. She had breached social convention and betrayed their trust and…

_Who was she kidding._

Ben was still in love with her. Rey slapped her free hand over her mouth to stifle a noisy sob. A feeling, one she hadn't felt in nearly a year was bubbling up inside her. It took her a minute to identify it. _Joy._

Ben was sorry about what happened? She shook her head, trying to remember him as he’d been back in law school: gorgeous and good-hearted and completely devoted to her. He'd always been there when she needed him, he'd kissed away her tears a dozen times. She _missed_ that Ben. 

The past months without him had been like living with half her heart. The pain had made her so angry, but that didn’t change the fact that they _had_ been good together. So if he'd forgive her for pushing him away, and he wanted to apologize for making her feel like she had to in the first place… why _weren't_ they together anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a good question Ms. Johnson! And I would be confident that you & Mr. Solo would find your way back together nearly immediately if Chapter 3 weren't the one where Snoke and Phasma make their move and all the bad stuff happens. 
> 
> Chapter 3: "Suit Ill Spent & Labor Ill Bestowed," will be out in a couple of days! Thank you all for reading, it means so much. The kudos and comments are near & dear to my heart and I promise updates will come fast & furious over the next few days until this fic is complete! I can't wait to share it all with you.


	3. Suit Ill Spent & Labor Ill Bestowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judge Snoke and Phasma roll out their plan to cross Rose Tico, both personally and professionally. Fortunately, Rey and Ben have managed to not insult each other for a whole day, but unfortunately, Poe Dameron is blind as a bat, Armitage Hux has absolutely no chill, and Jannah Calrissian does not have time for this bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Chapter where the bad guys make their moves. Hang in there! 
> 
> Additional Content Warning: In this chapter a man steps into a woman's personal space and touches her arm against her will. If you'd like to skip, don't read the Bus Stop Scene, which begins with, _"Back at the bus stop, Rose..."_ A summary will be provided in the end notes.

# 

# Act III - Suit Ill Spent & Labor Ill Bestowed 

## Scene 1: A Street 

_Wednesday, June 10th - Evening_

Judge Snoke pulled his trench coat close around his neck as he stepped out into the chilly night, his fedora pulled low on his brow.

He looked around the parking lot before stepping towards his car. If he wasn’t mistaken—and to be fair, he never was—he had a visitor waiting for him.

“Good evening, Your Honor.” Enric Pryde stepped out from behind Snoke’s Cadillac. “Or should I say, my brother.”

Pryde held out his hand with his first finger extended at an angle—the secret handshake of the First Order Society—and Snoke returned the greeting, sliding his first finger on the wrong side of Pryde’s hand as they shook. 

Snoke looked to either side to ensure they weren’t being watched before speaking. “Do you bring a gift, Brother Pryde?” 

“Indeed I do, Brother Snoke,” said Pryde, dropping a paper lunch bag on the hood of the Cadillac. Snoke knew the bag would contain a few thousand dollars—the amount wasn’t really important. Between brothers, it’s the thought that counts. 

“Brother Pryde, I assume you have time this week to assist me in an endeavor?” Snoke smiled thinly as Pryde nodded his assent. One of the perks of rank: everyone became excessively agreeable. “Do you recall meeting Ms. Tico this morning? This undertaking specifically involves _her…”_

## Scene 2: Judge Snoke’s Chambers 

_Thursday, June 11th - Morning_

The warm summer sun shone through the high windows of the Cloud City courthouse and Rose bit her tongue as she and Rey walked to court. The question on Rose’s mind was whether or not Rey would mention Ben without prompting—as she usually did—before they got to the courtroom. 

Rose was not surprised that Rey was unusually quiet. But she had to say something to prevent her from giving up the game by asking about Ben point-blank. 

“So, you’ll never guess what happened yesterday,” she interrupted the silence with a hastily asked question.

“Mmm?” Rey raised her head, looking around vaguely. 

“You’re right, I’ll just tell you.” Rose clapped her hands. “My sister _eloped_ last night, with her boyfriend, Tommy. They ran away to Vegas, Rey.” She sighed and swung around as they walked. “Vegas! Isn’t it _romantic?”_

Surely, Rose thought, with a lead-in like that, Rey would find a way to mention Ben—she’d once interrupted Rose’s story about her Grandma’s cà tím nướng recipe to talk about Ben’s misadventures with skinny jeans—so she must have _something_ to say on the topic of impulsive romantic decisions. 

“That’s—that’s—” Rey looked up at Rose, as they approached the courtroom, and Rose leaned in close, not wanting to miss Rey’s response.

“Ms. Tico,” Phasma snapped, appearing out of nowhere to fiddle with the french lock on the courtroom's dark wood double door. “Judge Snoke would like to see you in chambers before the hearings start.” She held the door open as Rose and Rey entered, exchanging dubious looks as Rose made her way back to Snoke's office. 

*~*~*~*~*

Snoke’s low voice rumbled across the room as Rose entered, gripping her yellow notepad in both hands. “Please, have a seat.” He gestured to a chair across from his desk. 

Slow and unsure, Rose lowered herself into the seat, perched uncomfortably on the edge. Snoke looked at her like she was a particularly disgusting mouse and he was the cat, forced to bat her around out of a sense of indifferent obligation, before putting her out of her misery. She gulped.

“Ms. Tico,” Snoke sighed. “I sense a lack of preparedness on your part this week. The hearings are not running as this court is accustomed.” He leaned forward, smiling at her, and her stomach turned over. “What is your justification for such negligence on your part?”

 _This is bullshit,_ Rose’s brain screamed at her as she worked to school her face into a placid mask. She wasn’t sure why Snoke had called her in here, but it wasn’t because she came to court unprepared. If anything it was the opposite. Snoke had made it more than clear he’d prefer it if she and Rey were rubber stamps for his decisions, but together, they’d found ways to advocate for their clients in ways Rose knew Snoke _hated._

“Your Honor,” Rose began, schooling her voice to polished politeness. She decided to say what was necessary to get out of here as quickly as possible. “Thank you for the feedback. I’ll be sure to come to court more prepared in the future.”

Snoke sneered at her, his thin lips twisting. “Is it that the prosecutors are giving you trouble?” 

“What?” Rose was caught off guard by _that._ “No, I couldn’t say—”

“Do they always come to court prepared to negotiate with you and Miss. Johnson?”

“We all do our best, Your Honor—”

“So not always then, I see.” Snoke bowed his head and looked down into his lap at his pale gnarled hands.

 _That’s not what I said,_ Rose thought, frustration rising in her throat like bile. “Your Honor, I couldn’t quite—” But it didn’t matter. 

The conversation continued on in this murky vein. Wave after wave of insinuations left her feeling adrift. Subjected to his snide asides, she couldn’t keep her head above water. Snoke circled around, his questions becoming a blur, churning like a slow-moving typhoon through Rose’s resistance. 

When he dismissed her, Rose wasn’t sure why the conversation had ended where it did, seemingly right where it began, and she couldn’t remember everything that had been said. Her mind rippled with confusion and not a little panic. 

She exited the door to the chambers and returned to the courtroom. She closed it quietly behind her, and four pairs of eyes—Rey, Kaydel, Ben, and Armitage—all zeroed in on her. She shrugged and opened her mouth to speak, but Phasma was right there with the “all rise.” 

Rose had to quickstep back to counsel table, hoping she was ready for whatever Snoke had in store for her today.

*~*~*~*~*

Hux felt a drop of sweat trickle down the back of his neck. Today’s hearings were interminable and Snoke was in a snit about _something._ To make matters worse, the air conditioning was temporarily inoperative, and the courtroom was humid and dank. 

Even so, Snoke had taken his sweet time with each defendant and seemed in no hurry to speed things up—they were already well past noon and they should have finished more than an hour ago. 

Eventually, they were on the final defendant, and thankfully, Snoke had made his final ruling. Hux looked up at the clock and tried not to grind his teeth. It was quarter to one. 

The public defender’s table was a whirlwind of paperwork. Hux smiled over at Rose as she hustled to get everything over to Kaydel. He and Ben still had a huge stack of files to get through.

Rose gave him a quick wave, and Hux felt his heart beat once, twice, three times, pounding in his chest, like his heart pumped blood just for her, the most beguiling woman of his acquaintance. 

“We gotta take off, we have training all afternoon, so we’ll see you guys tomorrow morning, okay?” Her dark hair gleamed against her smiling face and Hux felt his chest fill with a warmth that had nothing to do with the A/C being on the fritz.

Stepping close to Rose, he nodded and squeezed her shoulder; together, they watched Rey and Ben awkwardly trade files and murmur “good afternoon” to each other. They were blushing and not making eye contact but they also weren’t hurling insults at each other, so perhaps Poe’s plan was working after all. 

Hux smiled, but it was hard to really care about Rey and Ben with Rose still standing so close. _Rose._ He'd only known her eleven days—he'd not yet held her hand—but when she blew him a kiss as they went their separate ways, part of him knew she’d possess his heart forever.

*~*~*~*~*

Fifteen minutes later, Hux loosened his tie and Ben tore off his jacket as they exited the courtroom. Hux felt like he took a first breath of fresh air for the first time all day. The last four hours had been a sweltering torture.

“Christ,” Ben huffed as they exchanged exasperated looks. “What the fuck was that?”

Hux shook his head, pulling out his cufflinks. “No idea, however—”

“Mr. Hux,” Phasma cooed, sticking her head outside the courtroom doors. “Judge Snoke would like to see you, if you have a minute?”

Not as if there was much of a choice. When a judge summoned you into chambers, you went. Hux took a deep breath and raised the knot on his tie. “Of course, we always have time for Judge Snoke.” 

Instinctual warnings echoed in his mind as he followed Phasma back through the courtroom. Whatever happened, he needed to stay alert; he couldn’t invite any complaints from Judge Snoke. The personal risks were just too great. 

From the time Hux was very young, he’d had two life goals: obtain a law degree and become a prosecutor. He had spent hours watching Law & Order reruns with his mother as he helped her around the house, and they'd bonded over the satisfaction of seeing justice served, even in fictional, hourly increments. It was a soothing counterpoint to life’s unfairness and his father’s random cruelty.

The day he’d graduated from law school, she’d said it was the proudest of her life. The day he was hired by Cloud City Prosecutor’s Office was the proudest of his. So whatever Snoke wanted, Hux was determined to protect those achievements. He’d never give his mother a reason to be disappointed in his behavior. _Never._

An oppressive feeling of dread setted back over him as he entered Snoke's darkened office alone. The judge walked out from behind his desk, no longer in his black robe but in a buttercup yellow button-up, and giving Hux what passed for a smile as he approached.

Hux stopped inside the door; he did his best not to flinch as Snoke dropped a pale hand on his shoulder. A black pinky ring with a hexagonal red stone struck sharply against the outer edge of his clavicle. A spike of adrenaline lanced painfully through his ribs as Snoke led him over to two armchairs sitting in the corner of his office. 

“There are a few things I’d like your help with, if you have a moment, my boy. I’m looking to create a courtroom culture in which the laws and rules regulating attorney behavior are strictly observed and authority is obeyed—but before we get to that—have you ever heard of the First Order?”

*~*~*~*~*

Ben paced in the hallway, waiting for Hux. What was taking so long? 

It had been nearly twenty minutes by the time Hux finally appeared, exiting the courtroom with a dazed expression. Ben was surprised to see Phasma, her hand on Hux's arm, rubbing his elbow sympathetically. Hux nodded his thanks to her as he stepped out of the courtroom and she disappeared back inside after locking the wooden double doors. 

Hux motioned for Ben to follow him as they walked. He was silent for the longest time and Ben had the distinct feeling that he was about to hear bad news, but couldn’t for the life of him think of any reason why. 

“It was odd,” Hux finally said, as they neared their office. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, avoiding Ben’s eyes. “He said that this morning, Rose complained that you and I did not come to court prepared to negotiate. That it made things difficult for her and Rey.” 

“That can’t be right.” Ben crossed his arms. “For one, it’s not true. We all agreed to cooperate where we could. Snoke must have misunderstood.”

“I don’t know.” Hux's voice was clipped, over-enunciating each word. “He seemed to be perfectly candid. It was clear she’s not interested in any sort of partnership that doesn’t benefit her office. She blamed us for...everything.” 

Ben shook his head. “Snoke’s been unhappy with all of us the last couple weeks. But Rose would never throw us under the bus like that.” Ben was sure that was right but his conviction wavered when Hux didn’t leap to agree with him. The stress of the day weighed on him. He was light headed and hungry and off-balance. And it’s not like he had the moral high ground when it came to not assuming the worst about people. He looked back at Hux. “Would she?”

Hux’s hands balled into fists. “I don’t know. Perhaps I don’t know her as well as I assumed I did.” He gave a wry, self-deprecating chuckle. “I don’t know why I assumed I knew her at all.” He turned away, muttering to himself. _“I’m just...a fool...a delusional idiot.”_

“Call her, or text her and ask,” Ben suggested, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had never seen Hux so despondent, so angry, or so brittle—and they’d been thick as thieves in law school. Twenty minutes with Snoke had done a number on Hux’s mental and emotional state that surpassed even the rigors of the Bar Exam. 

Hux rubbed his hand down his face. “I can’t. I don’t have her number. I hadn’t yet asked...” He swallowed. “And perhaps that’s for the best.” 

## Scene 3: A Tavern

_Thursday, June 11th - Evening_

Poe Dameron fiddled with his glasses as he trotted down the courthouse steps with Rose. He knew he needed to get his prescription updated—bad genetics and a career that required long hours of reading had created his current predicament—but there never was a good time to get away for the pesky eye exam he knew he badly needed.

He and Rose chatted briefly about the training they’d attended that afternoon as she made her way to the corner bus stop. It had been a discussion of a recent Supreme Court opinion regarding excessive prison sentences, and Poe was impressed with Rose’s ability to discuss the dense legal theory conversationally. Young lawyers like Rose never failed to inspire him with their enthusiasm and zeal for the profession—it was one of the reasons he liked working with them—it kept him young and on his toes, at least.

As they arrived at the bus stop, Poe gave Rose a wave. The late afternoon sun blazed in the bright sky—typical for Cloud City this time of year—and he shaded his eyes against the glare as he continued down the street towards Maz’s Cantina, one of the many watering holes that catered to the lawyers that worked around the Courthouse campus.

“Mr. Dameron!” 

Poe turned to see Judge Snoke standing a few feet away, outside the door to Tarkin’s Steakhouse. 

“Good afternoon, Judge,” Poe said, walking over to the older man and mentally rearranging his plans. Snoke wasn’t the sort of man to merely _say "hi,"_ and let it go at that.

John Snoke had been a well-known defense attorney in his day, and had made good money while on retainer for gangsters who fronted as businessmen like Jabba Hutt, and for representing shady, deep-pocket organizations like the Red Dawn Motorcycle Gang or the Kanjiklub, both of which had been fronts for drug dealing and gun running back in Cloud City’s bad old days. 

So it wasn’t by chance that the judge stood there on the corner outside the courthouse saying hello. Coincidence wasn’t part of the repertoire of men like Snoke. The old judge wanted something; what that was only remained to be seen.

“Come inside for a drink?” Snoke said, gesturing to Tarkin’s door, and Poe gave a tight lipped smile and raised his arm in the universal gesture for _after you._

*~*~*~*~*

Back at the bus stop, Rose fanned her neck with her short ponytail and turned away from the bright sunshine, her mind winding down from the busy work day. She smiled fondly, thinking about Paige in Vegas with Tommy, how jubilant her parents and grandmother had been when Paige had FaceTimed them from the airport. She reminded herself to start either looking for a new apartment or a new roommate. 

She had just pulled out her phone to pop open the notes app when a shadow crossed the screen. She looked up and pulled back quickly, her heart leaping into her throat. 

Enric Pryde stood right in front of her, closer than socially acceptable, and his hand curled tight around her elbow. 

Frozen for a moment by the rush of panic, she glared up at him, pulling her arm steadily away; not jerking it back to force him to release his hold, but insistent enough pressure that he knew what she wanted. Even so, his fingers pressed into her lower arm. 

“Can I help you, Mr. Pryde?” She was proud of herself for keeping calm. She wiggled her arm and he gripped tighter. She took a deep breath. Everything was fine. She was on a public street, surrounded by people. Nothing was going to happen. 

*~*~*~*~*

After being escorted to a table and placing their orders, Snoke peered through his rheumy eyes at Poe, who shrugged off the feeling of dread that Snoke never failed to inspire. 

When the bourbon arrived, Snoke rambled on about some weeks-old courthouse gossip, seemingly content to let Poe listen as he made small talk. Whatever the old man wanted, Poe knew he’d get to the point soon enough. 

“Is that Ms. Tico I see?” Snoke suddenly said, uncomfortably craning his neck towards the window, his gaze going across the street.

Poe squinted out the window. “Perhaps." He wasn't wearing the right glasses, of course. He patted his front jacket pocket out of habit.

"She's speaking with a man who looks somewhat familiar." Snoke growled. "That _is_ Ms. Tico, is it not?" He pointed out the window, forcing Poe to look. 

Poe huffed out an annoyed breath. The sun was _right_ in his eyes at this angle. He held his hand up for some shade. 

“I believe so,” said Poe slowly, not sure why Snoke insisted on this topic. “I believe that’s her at the bus stop.”

“And I recognize the man,” Snoke exclaimed. “It’s Enric Pryde, of course. Your office must be very familiar with him. He was in court just this week on a petty assault charge.”

It didn’t make sense to Poe, but Snoke appeared happy to narrate what happened on the opposite corner. “Mr. Pryde and Ms. Tico appear to be well acquainted.” His voice taking on an insincerely wondrous tone. “Are they... in an embrace? It appears as if they are.” Snoke made a tsk-tsk noise as Poe clenched his fist under the table. 

Poe squinted again out the window. He wouldn’t give Snoke the satisfaction, but from across the street, and at this angle, it really did look like Pryde and Rose were kissing. 

Snoke looked positively malevolent, his eyes glowing with glee. Poe’s feeling of dread returned; this time, he wasn’t able to shake it off.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t stand for this sort of behavior from one of my young attorneys.” Snoke harrumphed like an offended old elephant. “Sets a bad example. "Though,” he mused, “terminating an employee who shows little to no consideration for the rules of professional conduct _is_ generally good for morale.” He looked at Poe expectantly. 

Poe sat back in his chair and put his glasses in his pocket. His fingers flexed around the bourbon glass, the last finger of his drink glowing golden and warm in the setting sun. He didn’t want to answer Snoke, so he tossed it back, allowing it to burn on his tongue for a moment before swallowing. He stood, his lips a thin, tight line. 

“You have a good evening, Judge.” 

## Scene 4: A Courtroom in the Cloud City Courthouse 

_Friday, June 12th - Morning_

Jannah Calrissian stalked down the hallways of the Cloud City Courthouse, her stilettos tapping the tile floor as she took long strides in her light grey pantsuit, growling under her breath. She did _not_ have time for this shit. 

She oversaw a large office, managing more than fifty attorneys—all working hard to promote community safety and constitutionally mandated to uphold the laws of Cloud City—and here she was, getting ridiculous complaints from the _motherfucking_ municipal court first appearances judge bitching about her two most junior deputies and she did not have time for this penny-ante, minor league _garbage._

“Solo, Hux, get over here,” she snapped, enjoying the panic that briefly flashed over the young men’s features as she came into view. She stepped over to a nearby recessed window to give their conversation some privacy and crossed her arms. 

_“What_ is going on in your courtroom?” At their blank looks, she cleared her throat and pulled a sheet of paper from her pocket. “Let me be more specific. Why do I have a note from Judge Snoke saying—and I quote, “Mr. Hux and Mr. Solo’s apparent inclination to _disport_ with the public defenders,” her voice took on an incredulous tone, “leads the court to conclude neither young man is demonstrating the requisite dedication to the guidelines of professionalism for which your office is well-known; therefore, the court is concerned there may be _other_ policies that these deputy prosecutors disregard as a matter of course.“

The young men exchanged a brief look. Jannah curled her lip and raised an eyebrow, letting them know she impatiently awaited a response. She didn’t love raising the stakes like this, but fear was a good motivator, especially for young men in need of an ego check. They weren’t irreplaceable—and the sooner they learned this, the better. 

Ben cleared his throat. “Yes, ma’am, Judge Snoke—”

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. “I don’t need explanations or excuses, gentlemen, but if you want to keep working in my office, I need you to follow the law and behave professionally.” Snoke’s note crumpled in her fist. “Can you do that?”

“Yes, Ms. Calrissian—” they said in unison. 

“Good.” She took a few seconds to look them both dead in the eye. Hux was obviously upset—his face flushed as red as his hair, his eyes glinting as he repressed his outrage. Solo’s face was equally open—his sad brown eyes wide, limpid, ashamed. She nodded. “Our guidelines are in place for a reason. So see to it that you do.”

*~*~*~*~*

After the conversation with Ms. Calrissian, Ben’s hands were still slightly shaking as he arrived in his usual spot in the courtroom so he took a moment to calm himself. 

He looked to his left.

Rey sat at the defense table talking to Kaydel. Her golden brown hair was pulled back into a smooth bun that sat elegantly at the nape of her neck; his fingers itched to mess it up, just a little. Her blazer was bright blue over a white pleated skirt that hit her at the knee; she looked professional and entrancing and _healthy_ in a way that made him feel deeply satisfied. He took a full, cleansing breath.

He heard her say something to Kaydel about Rose running late this morning, her musical voice rippling over him like clear water on a stony creek bed, smoothing out his rough edges. He rubbed his sternum absent-mindedly. When Rey looked across the room, he caught her eye and she smiled a little _good morning_ smile. He already felt a million times better. 

“You guys will _not_ believe this…” Phasma had approached and leaned in close between him and Hux.

“Not right now, Phas,” Ben groaned. Gossiping seemed too close to the line of propriety coming hot on the heels of that warning from Ms. Calrissian.

“You _have_ to hear this,” she hissed. “Judge Snoke had a drink at Tarkin’s last night with Poe Dameron. They saw Rose Tico fraternising with _Enric Pryde,_ you remember that defendant from the other day? They were at the bus stop together.” 

“Fraternizing.” Ben chanced a glance at Hux, who had gone very still. “What does _that_ mean?”

“Snoke’s word, not mine,” Phasma chuckled, low in her throat. “Others of his words include canoodling, necking—”

“Got it, Phasma,” Ben huffed out. “Now if you don’t mind—”

“Snoke said Dameron was _horrified.”_ Phasma kept sneaking glances at Hux, who was staring a hole in the far wall, clenching his pen in his fist as she continued. “That’s probably why she’s not here yet, she’s in trouble.” Phasma drew out the last word in a multi-syllabic sing song of glee and Ben had no idea what to do. 

“Rey,” he called instinctively, turning away from Phasma and walking towards the defense table.

She looked up at him with her wide, light eyes and he fought his natural inclination to spend the next ten minutes _looking_ at her. He schooled his face best he could.

“Here, this is the list of defendants where the City will ask for bond. The rest, we won't.” He handed her a docket sheet he’d marked up. “Please let me know if there’s anything we should consider before the hearings start.” He nodded, satisfied that the formalities had been satisfied—Ms. Calrissian could have no complaints about _that_ interaction. 

Rey's eye glinted in a way he might have called coquettish if he hadn't known better. Rey hadn't flirted with him in nearly a year and that was unlikely to change, no matter what Hux or Kaydel thought, or how much he wished that it would. He felt the right corner of his mouth quirk up anyway. 

“Thank you,” she murmured, looking up at him. “Mr. Solo,” she added, with a small smile. 

Ben tamped down the rush of arousal and affection he felt hearing her say his name in such a slow, sleepy tone, and walked back to his table. 

Today was about professionalism. There’d be time to figure out all the rest, later. 

*~*~*~*~*

Rose took a deep, gulping breath and burst into the courtroom at 8:59 am. _Made it._

Ever since that strange encounter with Enric Pryde at the bus stop last night, nothing had gone quite right. He’d grabbed her arm and got in her face a little bit, and it had shook her, yeah, but she’d hopped on her bus and sat right behind the bus driver, who she knew by now, and trusted, and nothing else had happened. 

Pryde had sat far in the back of the bus, and he’d stayed put when she got off at the downtown station where she made her connection. Even so, she felt shaky; she’d dropped her phone down the concrete stairs at her apartment and cracked the screen and it hadn’t fully charged when she’d plugged it in. 

This morning, her alarm clock hadn't gone off and she'd slept late. In her haste to get out the door, she’d ripped her skirt, and then spilled her orange juice down the front of her replacement outfit, forcing her to change for a third time. 

She hadn’t been able to swing by the office beforehand, but, using the last of her phone’s battery power, she’d texted Rey that she’d be there soon as she could. But everything was ok now. She’d got to work on time.

Rey was already speaking with the first two defendants that Finn had brought in from the jail. Hustling over to meet with them, she spared a glance towards Armie, but he seemed preoccupied and didn’t look her way. His jaw was tense; Rose took a second to imagine running her nose along the underside of it, nuzzling until he relaxed completely. She smiled to herself, a warm feeling taking root and growing little tendrils into her heart. _Someday. Someday soon._

*~*~*~*~*

Rey sighed with relief as Rose trotted up to their table and grabbed the top two files. She hadn’t realized just how great it had been to have a partner in the courtroom. The last couple weeks with Rose had been such an improvement and she didn’t want to take that for granted. 

But thanks would have to wait; within seconds of Rose’s appearance Judge Snoke came out to the bench. In the silence of the courtroom, he looked around and when his eyes alighted on Rose, his eyebrows quirked in surprise. Rey felt her brow furrow as she saw Snoke slowly pull out a yellow pad and handwrite a note, every so often glancing up at Rose. When he finished writing, he handed the note to Phasma, who disappeared back into chambers. 

The first few defendants’ hearings went off without a hitch. Rey made her arguments as best she could, while Rose had a few seconds of whispered conversation with her next client, Snap Wexley, a thirty-something with two full sleeves of colorful tattoos and a flippant disposition.

Hux rose, his voice tight with tension. “Mr. Wexley is charged with one count of false statement to a public servant.” He sounded a little firmer than usual, each word precisely pronounced in clipped tones. “He was also arrested on a warrant for failing to appear in court on a separate case, where he is charged with driving with a revoked license.”

Rose took a quick look at the file and Rey handed her the docket sheet, the one noted up with Ben’s distinctive flowing script. He’d said that the City would recommend lowering his bond from five thousand to one thousand dollars. 

Pointing to Mr. Wexley’s name, she shrugged up at Rose. False statement wasn’t great but it wasn’t the biggest deal in the world. Most likely, Mr. Wexley had given a fake name to avoid being arrested on his warrant. It rarely worked, but it sure got tried often enough. Rey sighed, knowing Rose was likely thinking the same thing. 

“Your Honor,” Hux said, as expected, “The City is recommending a one thousand dollar bond on Mr. Wexley.” 

He took his seat which was Rose’s cue. She jumped right in, making some good arguments for why Mr. Wexley should be released or have the bond lowered, reading off the notes prepared in the file. She was almost done, and then— 

“—Additionally, Your Honor,” Rose added, “though Mr. Wexley’s warrant was for driving with a revoked license, he hasn’t picked up any driving infractions or charges for over seven months. He hasn’t been driving.” Rey’s head popped up. Had Wexley said that to Rose? She looked over at him, and he shrugged at her with a smirk. 

It was odd, Rey thought; it was like time had slowed down. As Rose concluded her argument, there was a loud, drawn-out scraping sound. Hux stood, his movements pushing the legs of his chair back against the hard laminate floor, indicating he had something to say. 

Snoke leaned forward, fingers templed together. “Mr. Hux?” But his eyes were pinned on Rose. 

“Your Honor,” Hux said, his voice loud and deadly serious. “That is an incorrect, misleading statement. Law enforcement contacted Mr. Wexley last night _while_ he was driving a car.” 

_Fuck,_ thought Rey. _Fuck fuck fuck._ Hux had just called Rose a liar; the file in Rose’s hand began to tremble slightly and her eyes were the size of dinner plates as she looked over at Hux.

“I see.” Snoke’s lips were pressed together so firmly they were invisible. He looked over at Hux. “Based on this… misrepresentation I think you said, yes, this _misrepresentation,_ would the City care to amend its recommendation on Mr. Wexley’s bail?”

“Yes, Your Honor.” Hux’s voice was so clipped he was practically spitting. “It seems only appropriate in the light of counsel’s wildly inaccurate remarks.” Ben shook his head; his hand came up to Hux’s arm but Hux shook it off. 

“The City would recommend the court maintain the five thousand dollar bond—”

Everyone began talking at once. 

_“Your Honor—”_ Rey began, jumping to her feet, incensed. “This is highly irregular—” 

“Defense would object—” Rose began, but her voice failed her.

Ben stood and grabbed hold of Hux’s arms. He spun Hux towards him and they spoke in harsh whispers, their heads bent close together. 

Snoke rapped on the bench with his gavel and the room fell silent.

“Mr. Hux,” Snoke queried, his voice unconcerned and cool as the other side of the pillow. “The Court heard that the City’s recommendation is to maintain the five thousand dollar bond. Is that the City’s position?”

“Yes, Your Honor,” Hux snarled. “Yes it is.”

The gavel banged again. _“Granted.”_

*~*~*~*~*

Hux released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when Snoke ended the hearings and disappeared into chambers.

Kaydel glared at Hux as Rey wheeled on him. “What the _absolute fuck—”_ At the same time, he heard Ben saying, “That was really unnecessary,” but Rose spoke over the both of them— 

“Armie, I thought we were going to try and work together and—” Hux actually felt himself snap. It was the absolute worst feeling—and the absolute worst thing she could have said. 

“Work together?” Hux spluttered as they all fell into a shocked silence. “Today is the _end_ of all that.” He looked pointedly at Rey and then back to Ben. “That misguided idea has proven to be nothing more than acquiescing to disorder.” 

“Hux, what the—” Ben began, but Hux cut him off.

“I can no longer tacitly support the… loathsome resistance to order in this courtroom.” He pulled up an armload of files, holding them against his chest protectively. “This is the _last day_ of that—” 

He stopped short as a loud, voice-clearing cough interrupted him. The courtroom doors were open and Poe Dameron stood there, looking very weary. 

“Rose,” Poe called, his voice soft but serious. “Get your stuff.” He waved his hand towards his chest. “Come on.”

*~*~*~*~*

Hux watched as Rose gathered up her belongings with deliberate moves, keeping her head held high. A tender corner of his heart still admired her. Some disciplined thinking and a bottle of scotch would destroy that feeling soon enough. As she stepped into the aisle, Rey gave her a little nod, which she returned. But she had to take the next step, which would put her next to him. 

Shockingly, she snarled as she passed him, her little white teeth flashing—and Hux had a vision of her reaching out to bite him, hurt him, draw blood. With a little gasp he felt a confusing and unwanted surge of arousal spike low in his belly and he felt his cock begin to stir. He pulled the files closer to his chest and tamped down the feeling. _Ridiculous._

Seconds later, Rose was out of the courtroom, Poe’s hand hovering over her back as he escorted her out. If he never saw her again, he tried to tell himself, it wouldn’t be too soon.

## Scene 5: Poe Dameron’s Office 

_Friday, June 12th - Midmorning_

“Rose,” Poe said, as they got to his office and he dropped down into the large chair behind his desk. “I’m sending you home for the afternoon. We’ll talk again on Monday morning and get this figured out. Please, have a seat.”

Rose felt nervous panic rising in her gut. She couldn’t sit, she had to stand. Stand and pace around the room. She wrung her hands. “I don’t understand, Poe. What is going on?”

Poe sighed. “I was at Tarkin’s with Snoke yesterday and we saw you standing with Enric Pryde at the bus stop.” He looked up at her expectantly.

She wrinkled her brow in confusion. “Yeah, he walked right up and got in my face.” She rubbed at her elbow absent-mindedly. 

“So he _was_ there.” Poe rubbed his eyes. “Did anything happen? He’s a dangerous man, Rose.”

“No, I mean—No. He didn’t seem to want anything, he just grabbed my arm and talked about the hearing we had the other day. It was all very bizarre.” She shook her head, remembering. “Once we got on the bus, he left me alone.” Her eyes begged Poe to believe her. 

He picked up a pen and started jotting down some notes before he looked back up at Rose. “Snoke said it looked like you two were kissing on the street corner. From where I sat, I couldn’t tell one way or the other.”

Rose decided it was time to take Poe’s advice and have a seat. Her legs felt shaky and weak. She covered her cheeks with her hands. “That’s, that’s… not true, Mr. Dameron. I would _never...”_

She swallowed as Poe nodded. “I believe you, Rose.” 

“I thought this was about what happened in court today. I said something that wasn’t accurate so Hux pulled the bail recommendation—”

“Eh, don’t worry about that.” Poe gave Rose a lopsided grin. “If every public defender who repeated some lie their client told them actually got in trouble for it, we’d all be out of a job. A refined bullshit detector comes with experience; you’ll avoid situations like that in the future.” 

He leaned forward, shaking out his cuffs and crossing his arms. “You didn’t lie to the court, Rose. You told them something you thought was true, and that’s okay, even if you were mistaken. What I don’t get is why Hux lost his cool.”

Rose sat back with a sigh and a shrug, refusing to think about _Hux_ . “I don’t know. But… Snoke thought I was… with _Enric Pryde?_ It sounds like I still do have something to worry about.”

Poe nodded, his face going somber. “Snoke’s already made a complaint about you to the Bespin Bar Association. So it’s standard procedure to send you home.” He sighed, and came out from behind his desk, and pulled Rose to her feet. “Go home. Enjoy your weekend. Don’t worry about this. Come in on Monday and we’ll get it all straightened out.”

“Okay,” Rose meekly agreed. “I’ll see you Monday.” Pulling on the strap of her bag, she made her way out of the office, closing the door behind her with a gentle _click._

*~*~*~*~*

Back at his desk, Poe snatched up his phone and punched in an extension he had long memorized. It picked up during the second ring. Dispensing with the pleasantries, he jumped right in. 

“Jannah, why is Snoke pitting your first appearance deputies against mine, and what are we going to do about it?” 

## Scene 6: Back in the Courtroom 

_Friday, June 12th - Midmorning_

The fight went right out of Rey when Rose left the courtroom. Ben saw her deflate, her shoulders slumped and her head dropped as the moment passed. 

Phasma’s deep throated chuckles broke the brittle silence; with a grimace, Kaydel hopped up and ran over to Rey, leaning in close, distracting her from Phasma and comforting her in a way that Ben only wished he could at the moment.

He turned to Hux. Raised his hands and let them fall to his sides. “I don’t get it,” he finally said. “You pulled the recommendation—we _never_ pull the recommendation—” 

“I’ll make whatever recommendation is appropriate based on the circumstances.” Hux stepped up to Ben. “I won’t give Ms. Calrissian any reason to doubt I’m not worthy of this position, I refuse to let anyone believe my personal feelings would interfere with—” 

“No one thinks that, Hux!” Ben straightened his shoulders, using his slight height advantage to get right in Hux’s face. “It doesn’t mean you can’t be collegial.” 

“We’re not here to make friends,” Hux snarled, his nose inches from Ben’s and Ben saw _red._

“Guys—” Ben heard Kaydel say from behind him. He ignored her and clenched his fists. 

But Phasma had sauntered out from behind her desk and she insinuated herself between Ben and Hux and pushed them apart, a long slender finger on each of their sternums. “Okay boys, break it up,” she cooed. She turned towards Hux, hovering well within his personal space.

“She’s gonna get fired,” Phamsa said in a soothing tone, pursing her lips into a pout. “Snoke’s sure of it. So I wouldn’t worry about a thing, Mr. Hux.” She patted his tie a few times, letting her hand linger before Hux stepped away.

Ben could tell that Hux did his best to act unaffected, but when Phasma said _fired,_ his face twitched, spasming into a frown. All the while Phas vamped around doing her second rate Marilyn Monroe act, Hux kept shrugging at unusual moments, his shoulders twitchy and nervous, moving his hands in and out of his pockets, and not sure where to look around the room. 

“She’s not getting fired if I can help it,” Ben heard Rey mutter to herself. She stalked past him. The scent of her, the wildflower shampoo and lavender soap he remembered, wafted up to him as she radiated angry heat. 

She glared up at Phasma. “I don’t know what your problem is, she never did _anything_ to you.” Phasma just rolled her eyes and smirked, arms crossed. 

“And you,” Rey hissed through her teeth, getting right up into Hux’s face. “I thought you liked— you know what, forget it. It obviously didn’t mean as much to you—” Rey cut herself off and shook her head. “She might be losing her job right now and she is my _friend,_ you heartless, unfeeling—” 

“I did the right thing,” Hux defended himself. “We’re talking about my career—” 

Rey reared back. “Oh, well, your _career.”_ She threw her hands up, her voice breaking. “If your career is what’s important, then you did the right thing, you asshole. It was only a chance for a lifetime of happiness, but gotta keep your priorities straight—” She ended on a gulp of air as she looked over at Ben, her face contracting in pain. 

Hux set his shoulders and clenched his jaw, but couldn’t bring himself to respond. Rey turned and headed for the exit, and Ben saw tears gathering in her eyes. She shot him a look—sad, lonely, heartbroken _._ He was familiar with that look. He hated that he was.

She turned and ran for the door.

Ben looked back to Hux. “This isn’t over.” But Hux’s eyes were dull and unresponsive. 

He nodded over at Kaydel. “Look after him, okay?” 

“Don’t worry about us, you go get her,” she said, making a shooing motion. 

He gave her a small smile of thanks. Pushing the courtroom doors outwards with a _thump,_ Ben looked up and down the hall, intent on finding Rey, wherever she had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 
> 
> Summary of the Bus Stop Scene: Enric Pride approaches Rose at the bus stop while she's distracted thinking about Paige's marriage; he grabs her arm and momentarily won't let go. His closeness makes her uncomfortable, but she's confident in her ability to handle the situation. 
> 
> One of my favorite parts of Chapter 3 is that Jannah makes her appearance! I will admit that when writing this I was thinking, "I want a Kamala Harris-like vibe," and boy oh boy did I not realize how relevant a metaphor that would turn out to be.
> 
> Next time on All Mirth & No Matter: Ben finds Rey (yeah he does). We finally hear from Finn! And last but not least: Hux gets curb-stomped by Rose's Grandma...
> 
> Chapter 4: Where the E rating gets EARNED.


	4. I Do Love Nothing in the World So Well as You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sweet reunion for Rey & Ben ends on a sour note, it's up to the supporting cast to unravel Snoke & Phasma's plot. 
> 
> The dramatic revelations shake Hux to his very core. Desperate to reunite with Rose, he pays a call... But is he too late? Has Rose moved on... permanently?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations on arriving at the downhill slope of All Mirth & No Matter! There are no more court hearings and Phasma helpfully recaps the plot thus far as well, so we got that going for us. 
> 
> Also this is where the fic starts earning that E rating and if I've neglected to tag anything appropriately, please do not hesitate to let me know, I'd be happy to add them.
> 
> We last left Ben searching for Rey in the courthouse...

# 

# Act IV - I Do Love Nothing in the World So Well as You

## Scene 1: The Courthouse Law Library 

_Friday, June 12th - Afternoon_

He found her in the law library of all places. She sat on the couch _—his couch—_ sniffling, shedding frustrated, angry tears and a surge of happiness cracked his heart wide open. 

Rey faced away from the door, so he sat down, angling himself behind her, and brushed her elbow with his fingertips. 

“Rey, hey, sweetheart, don’t cry.” The words came naturally; he hadn’t even realized he’d called her _sweetheart_ until the deed was already done. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose and turned her face further away. “Don’t tell me what to do,” she said weakly, punctuating her defiance with a soggy hiccup. “I just need a minute.”

Wrapping his arm behind her slender shoulders, he turned her towards him and she allowed herself to be pulled in close, their knees touching as they sat side by side. Using his free hand to wipe a stray tear from her cheek, Ben trailed his thumb over her nose, across her freckles, and back to her cheekbone; he tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear. She sagged into his shoulder, and he leaned down to drop a kiss, soft, but unmistakable, right at her hairline. 

“I love you, you know.” His lips brushed against the smooth skin of her forehead as he spoke. She was so lovely. “More than anything.” He smiled as she turned towards him, eyes wide. “Strange, isn’t it?” he couldn't help but ask. 

Rey burst into tears. 

_“Why is everything happening all at once?”_

She sobbed out the words between gasps of breath, wiping ineffectually at the flowing tears with the heels of her hands.

Desperate to dry her tears, Ben yanked on his pocket square, nearly ripping his jacket before he realized it was only a strip of colored fabric sewn into the lining of his suit—not a handkerchief substitute—and he began frantically searching the room for a box of tissues.

*~*~*~*~*

Rey shivered with a bittersweet delight. Ben’s arms slid around hers and she pulled him close, forcing him to abandon his ridiculous search for kleenex as she giggled wetly in his arms. Stilling, she caught a fond look in his eyes and bumped his nose with her own; his eyes fluttered shut.

She kissed him. It was so easy to kiss him again, even after such a long time. She hadn’t forgotten how he liked it; she remembered to run her tongue underneath his plush lower lip, suck it between her teeth, and then slot her lips flush between his. 

Maybe she loved him too, and maybe he would know that through her kisses—she allowed his lips to repeatedly catch at hers, as if he were sipping air from her mouth like breathing. But she was too overwhelmed to admit anything, and his kisses were too soft to suit her tumultuous mood. 

His tenderness rumbled through her blood like a landslide and she felt a deep, lovely pressure rising in her cunt. She wanted him to fuck her until she forgot everything. She wanted to tear Hux's heart out. She wanted to keep Rose from getting fired. But also, in her weakness, she wanted to have Ben's strong arms around her, promising that everything would work out. She snarled, almost hating how much she needed him right now. 

Biting down on his lip and deepening the kiss, Rey grasped the lapels of his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, her hands undoing the knot of his tie and going to open the buttons of his shirt. She’d freed most of them—all the while fucking Ben's mouth with her tongue—when he grabbed her wrists, stilling her hands. 

“Rey, sweetheart, what are you doing?” Turning the tables, his tongue found the back of her teeth, dragging roughly against the roof of her mouth, pulling a moan out with it. 

She shook her wrists free and went for his belt. “We’re reuniting,” she said, nibbling on his jaw. “It’s all very romantic.” She held the placket of his pants firm while she lowered his zipper in a quick downward pass.

Ben growled and got a hold of her wrists again before she could insinuate her hands into his boxers. 

“We can’t do this here,” he grumbled, kissing his way up her jaw, until he had sucked her earlobe into his mouth, giving it a little nip. “In public.” His mouth, hot and wet, found the pulse point just above her collar where she dabbed perfume in the mornings. Her familiar floral scent shot straight to his dick; he groaned. “At work.”

“Ben, this is the law library.” She panted, breathless, as he released her hands and his thumbs bumped up and over her nipples, firm and sensitive under her blouse. “No one uses the law library.”

“But I do,” he insisted, inhaling sharply. “I do.”

“And you’re already here,” she pulled back, running her hands up his thighs and breaking into a huge shit-eating grin. “So it shouldn’t be a problem.” The last of his shirt buttons came undone and Rey pulled it open, revealing Ben's tight white undershirt. 

“You little brat,” Ben huffed out, sounding equal parts amused and annoyed. He grabbed her by the waist and turned her, pulling her straight into his lap, her legs falling open on either side of his knees. 

She wiggled her ass over him and he pinched it, _hard._ She gasped as the zing of pleasure-pain caused a surge of moisture to seep into her panties. Running his hands up the sides of her thighs, he forced her skirt all the way up, above her hips, and he hooked his thumbs below it to pull her panties down and off, exposing her to the room. 

He shook her hips. “Is this what you wanted?” She tried to clamp her thighs together for some much needed friction and he retaliated by spreading his legs wide, hers going wider along with them. “You want everyone to see how desperate you are for this?”

Rey threw her head back on Ben’s shoulder, the cool air of the room deliciously tickling her soaked and sensitive folds. “Babe,” she moaned, “Shut _up._ I’m ready for you to… to touch me.”

Ben shook her again. “I’m not going to touch you unless you beg,” he whispered against her ear, following it up with a long, wet swipe from his tongue. She whined and wriggled, so he held firm on her wrists, making it impossible for her to touch herself. 

“You wouldn’t,” Rey argued, gripping the underside of his thighs, and grinding down on him, feeling his length against the cleft of her ass and Ben growled, a low, feral sound. 

“Try me,” his voice rumbled into her ear as she writhed above him. 

“Ben,” she whimpered, grabbing for his hand and bringing it to her cunt. “Touch me, pl—”

His middle finger slid inside her before she could finish speaking. Moaning at the sensation, she fell forward. Ben’s other arm came across her chest, bringing her flush back against him. He pumped his finger in and out, in time with her heartbeat, causing her breath to stutter. 

_"Fuck,"_ he said, "I was going to tease you, but you're already so fucking drenched—" 

“More, Ben,” she demanded, dragging out the words.

“What do we say, Rey,” he cooed in her ear. “We don’t forget our manners, just because we want to come, do we?”

“Quit playing,” Rey groused, rocking her hips, desperately chasing her orgasm. She'd pushed Ben this far, irritated him into being rough with her; she wouldn't let him stop now. “Make me come on your hand,” she gasped, “I want to come fucking your fingers.” Ben groaned in frustration, but a second of his thick fingers joined the first. 

His hand now worked at a punishing pace, and he crooked his fingers slightly, to hit that soft spot in her cunt; a rich, pulsing satisfaction built right at the base of her spine and she let out a stuttering groan. The sounds and scent of her sex now permeated the room. 

“Such a mess down here,” Ben teased. “Not sure you’re going to need much more.”

“No, no, don’t stop,” Rey wailed, “So close, Ben, just need, need—” 

“I know what you need,” he murmured into her ear. “For some reason you _want_ to get fucked right here, with your pussy pointed towards the door, but what you _need_ is for me to take you home, tie you to my bed, and keep you there for a _week.”_

At some point during that tirade, his third finger had joined the first two. The pleasure ramped higher, her cunt fluttering around the intrusion that stretched her to the limit and Rey screamed through her clenched teeth. Ben’s other hand, the one holding her upright, slid up her torso, tweaked a nipple, gently squeezed at her throat, and covered her mouth. His large hand squeezed her jaw. 

“Shh, shh, shh, sweetheart,” Ben chided, sucking on the side of her neck. “I really don’t want to attract an audience.”

His teeth scraped her skin as he pulled away; she knew it would leave a mark. She spread her legs a little wider; with the extra inch of space, the heel of his hand skittered across her clit in a rough pass and the added friction launched her off the edge. With a silent shriek into Ben’s palm, she came hard _,_ shutting her eyes and thrusting her hips onto Ben’s hand as euphoria bubbled up and out of her like a champagne cork popping.

Tenderly petting her core, her folds, her clit, he removed his fingers from her body, one by one, over the course of a long, lazy minute. Rey lay boneless on Ben’s lap, her head thrown back over his shoulder, and she nibbled at his fingers as he gently released his hold on her face.

With effort, Rey sat up, perched on the ends of Ben’s knees, and slowly raised herself up on wobbly legs. Adjusting her skirt back down, she turned to look at him. 

Ben sat on the couch, legs spread, shirt and pants mostly undone, and visibly hard. His hair was tousled; his lips swollen, wet, and so fucking red. A goddamn _vision._

“You good?” Ben asked, raising his elbows to rest on the back of the couch. “Can we get out of here now?”

She laughed. “Not hardly.” She fell to her knees and yanked down on his boxers, freeing his cock to her waiting mouth. “Ooh,” she mouthed over the tip, licking precum from the slit, “there you are.”

Ben, somehow, had not seen this coming.

Groaning, his hands went to her shoulders, ineffectually lifting up on her as she sank her head down onto his cock. He moved his hands up and down her arms, she leaned into the movements, allowing him, however unintentionally, to guide her as she blew him, sucking hard and then dropping down another inch until he hit the back of her throat and he inhaled sharply, hissing her name.

She looked up and caught his eye. Maintaining visual contact, she pulled off slowly, allowing his dick to escape her lips. It bobbed back up and smacked against her cheek, and she leaned into it, filthy and wanton. 

“I know you can be a lot louder than that,” she teased. “Be loud for me, babe,” she said, allowing his cock to rub against her cheek and lips as she spoke. 

“Fuck. _Fuck,_ Rey,” Ben huffed.

Licking up his cock in thick swipes, she allowed saliva to slide out of her mouth to completely soak him from tip to the base. She looked up at him through her lashes as long as she could; eventually, she turned her face down and drove him to the back of her throat. She gagged, pumping at the base of his dick, now sloppy with her spit, as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. 

“Your _fucking mouth,_ so deep, so hot, you take it all so— _Rey…”_

She felt powerful and wonderfully debauched when Ben shouted her name, lost in pleasure as her throat pulsed around him; she momentarily choked on his cock. Finally, she gave him a series of long, hard enthusiastic sucks, working her tongue and his breathing got louder and took on a whining edge. She hummed her approval.

“Rey.” Ben’s voice was a low roar. “Rey, I’m gonna, I’m—” 

He nearly howled with his release, the sound reverberating like booming thunder in the library as Rey chuckled around his cock, swallowing the evidence of his orgasm, and licking him clean. 

*~*~*~*~*

“That was—” Ben slumped back, lost for words, overwhelmed by the experience of being with Rey again. He blushed. He’d forgotten how well she knew how to push his buttons.

“It’s been awhile,” he finally admitted, the tips of his ears blushing red. “So, thank you.”

Rey wiped her hands on the edge of the couch; she placed her hands on Ben’s knees and levered up to sit next to him. She looked down, twisting her intertwined fingers, and he wondered if she remembered his love confession. He reached out and rested his hand against the side of her knee. He wasn’t ready to let her go just yet.

“I’m not sure what any of this means, Ben. I certainly didn’t expect—”

“You don't have to say anything right now.” He leaned forward, wanting so badly to reassure her. “It’s been a long week. A stressful one. We can talk this weekend, okay? Or do whatever. Whatever you need me to do.”

“Yeah,” Rey agreed, but she looked hesitant. “It’s just a lot."

Ben nodded, took her hand, and kissed it. “You know I’d do anything for you, right?” he added sleepily, his eyelids drooping as he considered her wet, pink lips through his eyelashes. He hadn't even gotten a look under her skirt, and now that deficiency was all he could think about. He reached out and squeezed her hip. “Anything.”

Rey sat up straight, very businesslike. “Would you kick Hux’s ass? For me?” 

Ben laughed. “What? No, Rey, this is about us. Be serious.” 

Rey pursed her lips. “Serious.” Her face flushed. “Be serious. Of course.” She turned away from him and tucked her blouse back down in her skirt. “What am I even doing here—" She glared at him. “Don’t give me those kicked puppy eyes, you don't care—” 

“Rey, sweetheart,” Ben interrupted. “Be reasonable. Spend the weekend with me,” he begged. “Please.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Be reasonable? Really?” She bent down, picked up her underwear, and turned towards the exit. 

As the library door slammed shut, Ben slumped back against the couch, his head falling back. "I should not be allowed to employ the English language for my personal use," he said to the ceiling. 

However Rey spent the weekend, she did it ignoring his texts.

## Scene 2: The Cloud City Courthouse 

_Monday, June 15th - Afternoon_

Finn didn’t consider himself to be a complicated man. He preferred people to be straightforward with him, as he was with them. He expected people to behave in accordance with their character, whatever that may be. And he knew that just because something was legal, that didn't make it moral or ethical. In his heart, Finn knew right from wrong—and believed most other people did, too. 

Sometimes, after the morning hearings, he returned to the courtroom to do a little bit of clean up. Someone in handcuffs couldn’t always cover their mouths when they coughed or sneezed and, well, there wasn't a lot Finn could do about the coughing and sneezing, but what he did do is make sure things were sanitized afterwards. 

Back in the darkened courtroom, he pulled a disinfecting wipe free from its cylindrical container and passed it over the arms of the first chair.

This morning’s hearings had been stilted and awkward. Rose Tico hadn’t come back to court, and Ms. Johnson kept quiet, not saying anything about what had happened. She’d only given Finn and Kaydel a sad look when they'd asked about Rose. 

Rey had refused to even look over at the prosecutors. Finn didn’t blame her. From his perspective, Hux had been ungentlemanly and unprofessional, and Solo hadn't tried very hard to reign him in. They deserved a cold shoulder, at the very least. 

But it had been out of character. Something must have happened to cause them to behave so unusually, something that didn't make sense, and Finn didn't like it, not one bit. 

He had wiped down the next chair in the row when Phasma’s laugh, a distinctive brash cackle, wafted into the courtroom through the open door leading into Snoke’s chambers. A punctuated silence followed—she was on the phone.

“I am loving it, Mitaka, I am loving it,” he heard her say. “Such a week. You will not believe the drama we have going on over here.” 

Finn heard the squeak of a desk chair. “So Snoke sent a note to Jannah Calrissian saying Hux and Solo are dicking around in here— knowing Calrissian would totally bust their balls. Then Snoke hired Enric Pryde to get up in Tico’s personal space at the bus stop and made sure her boss saw everything.” 

She paused as her phone companion interjected. “Yes, yes, a little public hanky panky, exactly. So, of course, I made sure Hux knew all about that amiable encounter. But that’s not all. Then Snoke told Hux that Tico totally sold him down the river over some courtroom shit, and he’s so paranoid about losing his job he totally lost it when her dirtbag client got her to say some meaningless detail wrong.” 

The recitation paused as her laughter traveled to the far end of the courtroom. “Fucking hilarious. He totally lost it over nothing, M.”

Finn looked up towards the door and for the first time noticed he wasn’t alone. Kaydel Connix sat quietly at her desk, eyes wide and vibrating with rage. 

Finn nodded at her. "Get the door." 

With a loud _bang,_ Kaydel slammed the door between the courtroom and the chambers, lunged for her desk phone while simultaneously shaking her computer mouse to wake up her screen.

“We need to get them all in here, help me, please,” she begged. “Calrissian, Dameron, all of them.”

"Don't worry Kaydel," Finn picked up the phone off Phasma’s desk and began dialing. "We'll set this straight. I'll contact the prosecutor's office. You call Dameron." 

Within seconds Kaydel connected. “Poe, Poe,” she insisted. "Please get Rey and Rose and get back to the courtroom. Please hurry…”

Finn shot her a reassuring smile. Now everything made sense; he was pleased. They'd be able to straighten everything out in no time.

It took a minute, but eventually, he got through to Ms. Calrissian.

Finally, they'd have some answers. 

*~*~*~*~*

When Kaydel and Finn had Jannah, Poe, Ben, Hux and Rey all assembled, Kaydel turned and pulled open the door to Snoke’s chambers, where she’d effectively trapped Phasma for the last ten minutes. 

“Where’s Rose?” Kaydel asked as Phasma appeared out from behind the door. “She wasn’t here this morning, either.”

“She’s still out on administrative leave. What’s this about?” Poe looked over to Jannah who raised her eyebrow as she zeroed in on the guilty look crossing Phasma’s face.

Somewhat surprisingly, Phasma folded like a cheap lawn chair when confronted by Finn and Kaydel about what they had heard. When she had told the story and answered questions to everyone’s satisfaction, she slunk away, with one last sly look in Hux’s direction. 

She blew him a kiss. “You miss one hundred percent of the shots you don’t take.” Shrugging, she closed the door behind her. 

“So it was a set-up,” Rey began, glaring daggers in Hux’s direction. “She didn’t do anything wrong. Poe—” 

Jannah cut her off. “Hux, what else did Snoke say to you the other day? It couldn’t have just been about courtroom demeanor.”

“No,” Hux admitted, “but what Phasma said about how Snoke got in touch with Enric Pryde now makes a little more sense.” He cleared his throat. “Boss, what do you know about the First Order?” 

## Scene 3: Outside Rose Tico’s Apartment 

_Tuesday, June 16th - Evening_

Rey rolled her shoulders as she waited outside Rose’s apartment, trying to calm her nerves. 

It had been an uneasy day even though, to everyone’s relief, Snoke hadn’t been on the bench. Suddenly, no one could find him. Judge Mothma and her judicial assistant had filled in, and her soothing demeanor and patience with the jittery attorneys had helped keep the docket running smoothly while they were all so preoccupied. 

After court, Hux had followed Rey and asked her to put him in touch with Rose. Rey was still furious with him, and couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask… but he practically begged ...and it wasn't her decision to make. 

So, last night, Rey texted Rose and let her know. They’d been texting quite a bit lately. Rey hadn’t exactly admitted to what had happened in the law library, but she had let Rose know about her conflicted feelings about Ben. Even with everything going on with Hux, Rose had been very supportive.

And Rose wanted to hear what Hux had to say but she wasn’t comfortable giving him her number. 

So the plan was for Rey to bring Hux to Rose’s apartment and... Well, whatever happened next was up to Rose. 

Rey had advocated for direct confrontation, but Rose made a vague statement about having her grandmother do all the talking. Whatever that meant. She checked her phone. Ben and Hux should be here any minute.

She sent Rose a quick text when she saw Ben’s car parked a little ways up the block, and she walked a few steps towards it, so the guys would see her.

Hux ducked his head as he approached, a strand of long red hair falling in front of one eye. Even from a distance Rey could see an angry red abrasion coloring his left cheekbone. 

Rey looked over to Ben, her mouth falling open in shock. Ben held his right hand in his left, rubbing absent-mindedly at his knuckles. Lips pursed, he gave Rey a small nod. 

Head swimming, Rey closed her mouth with a snapping sound and swiveled back to look up at Hux. He was holding a large, incredibly expensive looking bouquet of flowers and a crisp white envelope. 

“This way,” she gestured up a short flight of steps. “Her apartment is up here.” 

Hux approached the door; Rey and Ben hung back, exchanging a nervous look. Rey’s guts felt like they were on a rollercoaster and she focused on taking deep, steady breaths. 

At Hux’s knock, the door swung open and the three of them stared at a tiny, elderly woman who glared up at them from behind her wire-rimmed glasses. Her black hair was liberally streaked with silver and she looked up at Hux with a critical eye.

"Yes?" Her voice carried a note of suspicion. 

"Hello, ma'am," he began. 

"Tico Hanh Vân," she interrupted. "But you call me Bà." 

Rey leaned in to whisper, "Bà means grandmother."

Hux nodded. "Bà, is your… granddaughter here?"

The older woman shook her head, a big smile breaking out on her face. "Not here." She clapped her hands together. "In Las Vegas, for the wedding." Hux's head tilted to the side, confused, but Bà continued, undeterred. "Tommy Nguyen, such a good boy. A doctor! Very happy together. Everyone is very happy."

Rey gave a tiny gasp when she realized what Rose had meant by letting her grandmother do the talking. Ben’s knuckles brushed against Rey’s, concerned, but she made a fist. If she looked at him, her face might give it away: that Rose wanted Hux to assume she had eloped to Vegas. He didn’t know about Paige.

Hux glanced down at the bouquet for a long moment. The petals began to tremble, barely a ghost of a movement, but it was there. But after a moment, he seemed to forget how to breathe, as the implications of Bà's words sank in. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he stared at the flowers. His eyes were wide and glassy when he finally looked back at Bà.

"Do you know, when—when will she be back?" Hux asked, his voice as weak as Rey had ever heard it. 

Bà beamed up at him. "Gone to Da Nang—two months, to visit family." She rubbed her hands together in glee. "Good long honeymoon. Good for starting a family." Her eyebrows rose suggestively as a sly grin crossed her face. 

“Two months—” Hux repeated, a whisper. “Will she, will she be returning to the Public Defender’s office? Will she come back to work?” 

Rey, squirmed, starting to feel guilty. Hux didn’t look like he was going to faint any more, he looked like he was going _to die._ But she hardened her heart; if Rose wanted Hux to believe she was married and going to be gone for months when that wasn’t the case, well—let Bà do her worst.

Bà looked supremely unimpressed with Hux’s question. “On leave from her job,” she sniffed. “She will decide later. But I say, why go back?” Bà leaned forward, as if gossiping with an old friend, not intentionally breaking the heart of a complete stranger. “Tommy's from Yavin, nice town.” She nodded. “Nice place to raise a family. I say move there—right away.”

Hux obviously didn’t know what to say to that. Rey could see the idea of Rose never coming back to Cloud City settling on him like a ton of bricks. He'd been hollowed out; hollowed out and then crushed. He sucked in a shaky breath and extended the bouquet to Bà. 

“Thank you, ma’am— Bà— for—” but he didn’t finish. 

Couldn’t, it seemed.

Bà took the bouquet and closed the door in his face.

*~*~*~*~*

Hux’s long legs returned down the stairs and he made it out to the small lawn at the front of Rose’s apartment building. He looked lost for a moment, before Ben and Rey caught up to him.

“Hux,” Rey called, “stop, _stop.”_

He turned on the lawn and faced her looking absolutely helpless, his face twisted in pain, his eyes red with unshed tears.

“Are—” She cleared her throat. “You’re not alright. I didn’t know that’s what—I didn’t know,” she confessed. She shifted uneasily on her feet. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement behind the curtains in Rose's open window. “What were you going to say to her anyway?” 

“She is married and I—” Hux began.

Ben released a breath. “I’m sorry, man—” 

“I wish for nothing more than her happiness,” Hux interrupted, his voice breaking up. “She deserves to be happy. To be successful." A few tears escaped and he grunted, frustrated as he tried to compose himself. "If she comes back. I— I'd tell her—” 

Rey glanced over at Ben, but he, like her, had been bewildered into silence by Hux's raw emotions. 

"Even if I couldn't be with her," he continued, "if she returned to work I could at least be near her." He sucked his lips into his mouth, bit them, but failed to keep the words in. "Be her friend. Or admire her from afar." He grimaced in a momentary spasm of self-loathing.

Hux gazed back up at Rose’s front door. “I’ve never been in love before.” He cleared his throat, loud and wet. “And to be in love with someone who doesn’t—who can't—” He didn’t finish the thought, but it seemed to bring him a measure of control.

"Of all people, I should have known better," he announced. "I am an undeserving fool. She was everything I’d ever wanted and I lost faith. I pushed her away. And now it’s too late to change that.” 

A look of incredulity passed over his face as he looked between Rey and Ben, standing there, five solid feet apart from each other. “I guess I didn’t know what I had, when I had it," he said pointedly.

Shamed, Rey found she couldn’t look directly at Hux anymore, the lawn was suddenly extremely fascinating; she didn’t dare glance over at Ben. 

Hux cleared his throat a final time. “I am going to walk back,” he announced, turning towards the street, back towards downtown. “Thank you both. I will see you tomorrow.”

*~*~*~*~*

Inside the apartment, Bà handed Rose another handkerchief, trading for the one already soaked with tears. Poor children, always learning lessons the hard way. Rose sat on the floor and rested against Bà’s knee, just as she had as a child; Bà stroked her hair as she cried. 

Eventually, the tears stopped and Rose looked up at her Bà with a small, thankful smile. 

“One more thing, my Rose.” From out of her pocket, Bà produced the envelope Hux had handed over with the bouquet. Kissing Rose’s hair, she placed it on the couch and stood. “It’s late. I will see you in the morning.”

*~*~*~*~*

Rose watched her grandmother, her dearest Bà, close the door to Paige’s room to sleep for the night; she blinked away a grateful tear. 

When she had hatched the plan to make Hux think that she had run off, maybe run off forever, she hadn’t anticipated how difficult it would be to hear him talk to Bà, and then to Rey, and still stay hidden. She'd had to suppress her instinct to run _to_ him, even as angry as she was, as badly as he’d behaved. 

She wanted to touch him again. They’d shook hands once. She’d touched his hand that day at Skywalker’s, when they’d hatched the plan to reunite Rey and Ben. And he’d held her shoulder in his large, strong hand last week, right before everything had happened. She wanted more of that. A lot more.

The envelope sat on the couch where Bà left it, formal and flawless. He had written her name in script across the front. Rose opened it with a trembling hand, her eyes wide, and extracted a single sheet of paper.

*~*~*~*~*

That night Rose dreams of a villa surrounded by wildflowers and vineyards. The air is heavy with the heat of the evening and rich with the fragrance of ripe fruits.

She’s dressed in flowing white skirts but her shoulders are bare, sun-kissed and bronzed as she sips elderberry liqueur by the fountain in her private garden. She removes her sandals to dip her toes in the clear, cool water of the pond, creating ripples that disturb the water lilies. 

At a distance, _he_ appears. He rides a bay Arabian, which kicks up the dirt on the road as he races through the olive groves to be with her. She knows he will not rest until he is by her side, where he belongs. She tingles with anticipation, heat pooling low in her belly and between her thighs; she is so ready for him to claim her, to take her. Her strong soldier.

He wears a white coat with golden buttons that gleam in the dappled afternoon sunlight. He bows low before her, his blue trousers and leather boots dusty from the battles he has fought to be with her. He takes her hand, kisses it, and his jade green eyes glow as he whispers my _jewel, my sweetest, my love, my wife._

Their bed is draped in sheer tulle, pillows full to bursting with the softest down and scented with lemongrass. His tongue tastes of wine, of honey, and he slides it between her waiting lips, teasing at first, but so tender. When she gasps and moans into his touch, pulling at the buttons on his coat, his kisses become demanding, passionate, the center of her universe. 

His body is so beautiful. Pale in the moonlight, long and lean and laid out next to hers in their bed; she runs her lips along the underside of his jaw, dropping kisses on his jutting collarbones, teasing the freckled skin of his shoulder with her teeth. 

A large, loving hand brushes through her hair and she shivers. His lips cover her neck, caress her shoulders and breasts, as his other hand tugs at her waist, her hips, before stroking between her thighs. His long fingers discover her wetness, her heat, and he presses against her there, again and again until she begs for him to take her, to make her his own, to make love to her. 

They join easily on a long, slick slide that pushes twin groans from their throats; he reaches every deep place inside her and she pulses insistently around his length, her head thrown back against the pillows as she writhes in the sweetest, most inescapable euphoria she has ever known.

Sheltered in his arms, his hips roll against hers as her hands pull him into her sex again, and again, and again. Electricity licks up her spine and she curves up into him with a cry, her nipples dragging against the fair hairs on his chest as he grinds his cock into her dripping cunt.

Rose startled awake. She removed her hands from her sleep shorts, where they were buried deep in the gusset of her panties and squeezed them into fists.

“Holy shit,” she breathed. “I’m _totally_ making Hux take me to Italy.”

## Scene 4: A Courtroom in the Cloud City Courthouse 

_Wednesday, June 17th - Morning_

Armitage Hux walked into the courtroom with a newfound humility. He hadn’t slept much last night, after speaking with Bà, but he had done a great deal of thinking. 

He rolled his shoulders as his eyes fell on the two people he had hoped to see: Poe Dameron and Rey Johnson, sitting at the defense counsel’s table. Approaching them, he wasted no time. 

“Good morning,” he began. “My behavior in this courtroom last week was unacceptable. Even yesterday’s revelations, as shocking as they are, do not excuse my actions. I have resolved to do better going forward, and am taking active steps towards that goal, involving educating myself on emotional awareness, and I’ve reached out to schedule an appointment with a therapist.” It was difficult to say so publicly, but it had to be done. 

Poe and Rey shared a pointed look before Poe looked back at Hux and nodded. “Well, I can appreciate that.” 

“Mr. Dameron, I wish to apologize to you and to Ms. Johnson. I realize I may not get the opportunity to apologize to—to anyone else—though I would welcome the opportunity should it present itself.” He cleared his throat, and clasped his hands behind his back. “I want to impress upon you the seriousness with which I take this matter.” 

Rey leaned forward, her crossed arms falling to her sides as she looked up at Hux, who didn’t blink. 

“If it’s necessary for...certain parties... to return to work at the Public Defender’s office—even if it’s not necessary, even if it’s just more comfortable, or preferable—I’ll tender my resignation at the Prosecutor’s office. If that’s what it takes.”

“You’d _quit?”_ Rey asked, disbelieving. “But Hux, this job is—”

He shook his head. “You are correct, my ultimate goal is to prosecute domestic violence perpetrators. But my career goals should not take precedence over… someone else’s career goals.” He straightened his tie. “I won’t be what comes between a naturally talented and intelligent attorney and her dreams of serving people in this community. It’s that simple.”

“Well then,” exclaimed Poe. “Good thing your boss is here, you can take it up with her directly.”

Bug-eyed, Hux spun around to see Ms. Calrissian standing next to Ben at the prosecutor’s table. Ben gave Hux a little wave and tried to get his attention, but Ms. Calrissian crossed her arms and took a step towards Hux, distracting him. 

As she approached, she gave him a side-eye, but her lips twisted in amusement. “Mr. Hux, that’s a very selfless offer you’re making, but fortunately, I won’t have to take you up on it.” 

“Oh?” asked Hux, feeling a little light-headed. “Why is that, ma’am?”

Jannah grinned and looked over her shoulder. “Because _certain parties_ have already returned to work.”

And that was when Hux noticed that Rose was standing next to Kaydel, and was looking right at him.

"Hi," Rose whispered. 

Hux’s brain went blank as a deluge of adrenaline stormed through his body. It felt like a rhinoceros was actively trampling his torso. He vaguely realized he shouldn’t try to move, because he couldn’t feel his legs or feet.

“You’re back,” he gasped. His eyes helplessly studied Rose, tracking the elegant line of her shoulder up to her warm and darling face. She looked professional and _perfect._ Her sensual and smoky eyes were darkened with winged liner, and her lips were perfectly plump, the color of ripe raspberries, her hair was... He shook his head. He had to stop the poetic rhapsodising about… _another man’s wife._ He swallowed down the pain but could not take his eyes off her. 

Rose didn’t answer—so Poe spoke up. “We were able to work some things out.” He nodded towards Jannah, who made a noise of agreement. 

Rose stood with her hands clasped behind her back, resting them against her deliciously round backside. Hux looked to where her perfect elbows disappeared behind her enchantingly small waist and… he was doing it again. He bit the inside of his cheek. These thoughts had to _stop._

Hux took a deep breath. “I look forward to working with you again—” He lost his train of thought momentarily, but he pressed on. “That is, I owe you a sincere apology, Ro—” He stopped, dropping his eyes to the ground. He didn’t know what to call her. He’d avoided saying her name aloud earlier. But he’d long lost the right to be informal. 

Again, Poe leapt into Rose’s silence, supplying a helpful, _“Ms. Tico.”_

Hux’s head snapped up. “Are you, are you keeping your name, Ms. Tico?”

Rose didn’t blink; her voice was very measured as she looked into Hux’s eyes. “Yes. For the time being.”

Hux wasn’t sure how, after everything, it was still possible to feel pain—and yet. He beat back the jealous hurt that he knew he had no right to feel. He must convince his heart she was now simply a colleague. “I see, and I, I apologize, again. The question was personal and impertinent. I apologize.”

Poe stood and clapped his hands together. “Well, I do admire a man who can apologize when he’s in the wrong—and I’m sure there’s more where that came from Mr. Hux—but I’m putting Ms. Tico back in the first appearances courtroom with Rey, so you can save the rest of your many apologies for later.” Crossing the room, Poe rested his hand on the back of Rose’s arm to get her attention. “Sound good to you, Rose?”

“Oh,” Rose said, startled out of her thoughts. “Yes, I’m very happy to be going back to first appearances.” She looked back towards Hux and smiled. “Very happy.”

*~*~*~*~*

It wasn’t until Poe and Jannah had cleared out that Ben finally got Hux’s attention. “Look, look at this,” he hissed as Rose passed their table. “Rose,” he called, getting her attention, “here’s those files that need your review.” He extended them awkwardly towards her left side.

Rose blushed, and looked up at Hux before she took the files from Ben with slow, careful movements and then turned to walk back to her side of the courtroom. 

Hux turned back towards Ben, a look of comprehension crossing his face. “There’s no ring." He repeated, "there’s no ring, there's no ring, there’s no—” as Ben nodded frantically, a huge grin spreading across his face as he told Hux _it was all a misunderstanding._ The two men literally vibrated with excitement, bouncing on their heels and laughing with relief and the only thing which prevented a very unlawyerly spontaneous courtroom hug was Judge Mothma ascending to the bench to start court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Sierra for her invaluable contributions to this chapter. 
> 
> Next up: Chapter 5: Giddy Thing, which tries (and fails) to answer the question: Will Rey and Ben get their shit together before the end of this story? 
> 
> Stay tuned!


	5. Giddy Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free from Snoke and Phasma's interference, Rose and Hux finally get together and make up for lost time. The Governor descends on the courthouse and rewards the supporting cast for putting up with so much nonsense. But what about Rey and Ben? Will they find their way back to each other after all is said and... more is said? 
> 
> Loose ends are tied up and the happy ending begins here in Chapter 5: Giddy Thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: mentions of food, alcohol, no drunkenness  
> As always, if I should warn or tag for something I've missed, please let me know! 
> 
> Let's dance, kittens!

# 

# Act V - Giddy Thing

## Scene 1: A Tavern

_Wednesday, June 17th - Evening_

Ben usually had to twist Hux's arm to hit up Maz's Cantina after work, but today it was no trouble at all. “Rey and Rose will meet us there,” was all he’d needed to say.

When the girls arrived at quarter after five, Ben stood and grabbed Rey’s hand and walked her to the bar to place their order, giving Rose and Hux a few minutes alone. 

“Just a few minutes though,” Ben joked as they leaned against the bar waiting for their order. “Don’t want Hux to get carried away and propose or anything.”

Rey had laughed and let him keep holding her hand. 

Even though she had pretty much avoided him since they’d hooked up in the library on Friday—and the memory of _that_ afternoon had him subtly pulling on his belt buckle to to relieve a slight pressure in his slacks—the fact that she’d agreed to meet up with him and Hux after work today was a good sign. A _great_ sign. 

He’d wanted to talk to her, _really talk to her,_ but there just hadn’t been time for the type of conversation he had in mind, what with all the revelations about Snoke and the drama at Rose’s apartment.

He grinned as they walked back to their table with a pitcher of beer and a tray of happy hour nachos. Hux and Rose were holding hands across the table, looking stupidly, deliriously happy. 

“Not interrupting anything here, are we Hux?” Ben asked, his eyebrows raised suggestively as Hux pulled back, having whispered something in Rose’s ear.

Rey snorted. “You are such a pain in the ass,” she informed him as they sat back down. 

Ben forced a laugh. “So I’m a huge pain in the ass—you still like me.” He leaned forward, awaiting her response. It took him a second to realize he was holding his breath. 

“Well.” Rey chuckled, plastering that holier-than-thou look on her face that he’d be happy never to see again. “Nobody’s perfect, but somehow I still manage to put up with you in spite of your faults.” 

Ben grimaced at her less-than-ideal response, his jaw working. “For example,” he said pointedly, “it might be considered a personal failing if I was falling in love with an incredibly annoying person.”

There was an awkward pause. “Well I don’t know about _that.”_ Blinking quickly, Rey suddenly looked away, her nose scrunching up in concern. 

“Rey, cut the crap.” He grabbed her hand and rubbed at it with his thumb for a moment before he asked, “You do love me—right?”

Rey’s breath puffed out in exasperation as she glanced over at Hux and Rose, who were intently watching this exchange. 

_“No,”_ she denied, taking her hand back as her voice rose in volume and pitch. “Wh-what are you talking about?”

“I’m saying you love me.” He frowned. “Well, at least—Hux and Kaydel—they said you did.” Ben looked to Hux who was busy taking a long drink of beer and looking intently out the window. 

“What?” Rey screeched. “No—I mean, isn't it really the case that _you_ love _me?”_

“No,” Ben deadpanned. “Not at all.” Two could play at this game. “Whatever gave you such a ridiculous idea.” He could feel his lips twisting and bunching in irritation at her continued denials. 

“Well—Rose and Poe said you did.” Her voice was getting squeaky. She blushed and looked over at Rose for support. Rose shrugged, noncommittal. 

Crossing his arms, Ben frowned. “That’s—how would they even know—that doesn't even make any _sense.”_ He suddenly felt deflated. “So you don’t—you aren’t—still in love with me?”

Rey shook her head and slumped back in her seat. Her eyes roamed the table as if she wasn’t sure where to look, fingers drumming nervously against the side of the nacho tray. 

“Ugh, you infantile, _ridiculous_ dummies,” Rose groaned, reaching for her bag. “You’re forcing our hands here.”

Hux pulled out his cell phone and pointed with it across the table. “Ben, you are full of shit. I have a phone full of text messages where you swear you’re in love with Rey—don’t make me show her—” 

“Wait I want to see—” began Rey, reaching for Hux.

“Don’t you start,” Rose interrupted. “Since I have the same receipts, a hundred disgustingly explicit texts about Ben in the past _week.”_ She waggled her phone and Rey pouted as Hux slapped Ben’s hand away from it.

Ben stared at the cell phones beseechingly. “Well.” He blushed, feeling the tips of his ears go red as he turned towards Rey with a large, dramatic sigh. “I guess I can take you out on a date or whatever.” He narrowed his eyes. “But only because this was so embarrassing for you.”

To Ben’s surprise, Rey laughed; a true belly laugh that told of a happiness that couldn’t be faked. 

“Fine. _Fine,”_ she exclaimed in amused mock-frustration. “We can go out on a date, you sweet talker, since you’re _dying_ to be with me and I can’t be an accessory to murder.” She leaned forward, her eyes slipping half-closed as she rested her chin on her hands. “It’d be bad for my career.”

Shaking his head as he felt a goofy grin cross his face, Ben leaned around the table as Rose and Hux laughed; his hands found the sides of Rey’s neck and they lingered there. She leaned into his touch, her hands falling to rest on his chest, one on either side of his tie. His thumbs brushed against her jaw and a sweet shiver ran up his arms, shuddered through his ribcage, and settled deep in his heart. 

He kissed her because he loved her. He kissed her to shut her up. 

## Scene 2: Jannah Calrissian’s Office

_Friday, June 19th - Mid-morning_

Hux cocked his head at Ben as he got off the phone. “Calrissian’s office, now,” he said, forcing out a breath. “Sounds serious.” 

Ben fiddled with his tie as he and Hux walked double time down the hallways that connected their office to Jannah’s. "Haven't the last two weeks been dramatic enough?” he muttered. “Now what?”

Hux shrugged as they walked through the door and were greeted by Ms. Calrissian and an unexpected guest.

“Mom, what are you doing here?” asked Ben, shocked to see Leia Organa—the governor of Bespin and his dearly beloved mother—sitting in his boss’ office. "Whatever it is, I swear I didn't do it.”

Leia laughed and gave him a look of motherly condescension as she greeted him with a hug. Returning to her seat, she gestured to Jannah. “I was here to offer your boss a job—a judicial appointment no less—but she turned me down.”

Hux looked impressed. “That’s a great honor.”

Jannah nodded. “It is, but the Race and Justice Commission still needs strong support, and I want to spearhead a diversion program... There’s still much to accomplish before I take on the next challenge.”

“Well,” Leia smiled. “You’ll always be on my short list, and in the meantime your advocacy here in Cloud City is vital.” Her voice modulated into the smooth politician’s speech pattern that Ben knew so well. “The Bespin state legislature has taken up the matter of bail reform this session. My office is lobbying for a move away from cash bail, and if a good bill gets to my desk, you know I'll sign it.” 

Jannah nodded. “Debating proposed legislation can educate the public about the issue—and speaking of the public—” She picked up a notepad from her desk. “A reporter from the Cloud City Herald left me a message this morning asking for a comment about Judge Snoke, who is apparently taking a leave of absence?” She directed the question to Leia, who nodded. 

“After reading your report, which included Mr. Hux’s statement, I’m having Attorney General Holdo look into Snoke. He’s out during the investigation, and from the looks of it, he won’t be returning. The Bespin State Marshals are keeping an eye on him in the meantime.” 

Afterwards, Hux was proud of himself for maintaining his composure, and not pumping his fists repeatedly in a base display of immature exaltation. In his heart however, it was New Years Eve and he was honeymooning with Rose in Ibiza after winning the lottery. So he permitted himself a small smile.

A soft double-knock on Jannah’s door interrupted Hux’s thoughts and Finn stepped into the office. 

“Mr. Finn,” Jannah exclaimed, “thanks for being here, allow me to introduce you to Governor Organa…” 

*~*~*~*~*

Ben sat back and listened, relief flooding his veins, as Jannah explained that Leia had appointed her to investigate the First Order and its illegal activities, such as blackmail and racketeering. Hux's statement included information about the recruitment tactics Snoke had used, and would be participating in one of the task force's subcommittees. Enric Pryde had already been arrested on bribery charges, and Snoke’s charges were in the works. 

Jannah looked over at Finn. “You had the opportunity to observe Snoke quite closely while you were in his courtroom, didn’t you?

“Yes,” he acknowledged. “I’ve been in many courtrooms over the course of my career, seen a lot of things. That includes all the different judges and how they operate. I’d say I’ve been in Snoke’s courtroom for the better part of five years now.”

Jannah looked up from the desk where she had been taking notes and nodded. “That’s exactly why we wanted to ask you here today,” she said, gesturing towards the Governor.

“Mr. Finn,” Leia began, “I’d like to ask for your help.” Ben shifted in his seat—the smooth politician's voice was back. “Bespin’s Commission on Judicial Conduct is an independent agency consisting of a few lawyers and judges, but also citizens, who are not attorneys. The citizens who serve on the Commission are appointed by the Governor.” She tapped her collarbone in a familiar way that made Ben smile, as she joked, _“That’s me.”_

Ben tuned out a little at that point as Leia invited Finn to participate in the commission, which investigated complaints about the judiciary. He readily accepted the appointment, and soon they were gossiping like old friends about the attorneys and judges they both had known over the course of their careers.

Eventually, Leia sighed and extended her hand to Finn. “Well, thank you, sir. It was a pleasure meeting you.” 

“The pleasure is all mine, ma’am.” A serious look crossed his face as he shook her hand. “I look forward to serving the people of Bespin.”

Leia smiled warmly, patting his hand. She glanced over at Hux. “From what I understand, you already do.” 

*~*~*~*~*

Finn had gone back to work and Jannah had to run off to a budget meeting, so Ben and Hux walked Leia back towards the office’s main entrance.

“Ben,” Leia said, turning to her son. “I’m having lunch with Rey—would you like to join us?”

“What,” replied Ben. “What do you mean _'lunch with Rey?'”_ He laughed, a tinny, hollow chuckle. 

“Oh my god,” sighed Hux.

“Just that,” returned Leia. “It’s lunchtime and I’ve made plans with Rey. Honestly Ben, how did you ever graduate from law school—” 

Ben crossed his arms. “You swing by my office unexpectedly and you don’t make lunch plans with your only son _first?"_

Leia rolled her eyes. “I can see you whenever I like and I haven’t seen Rey in _ages._ You used to bring her by all the time—”

“Yeah,” Ben interrupted. “And then I broke up with her!” 

“Oh my god,” Hux repeated, rubbing his eyes. “You are so exhausting.”

“Well, _I_ didn’t break up with her,” Leia snarked back at Ben. “And I’m taking her to lunch. Going to get that steak salad I love over at Tarkin’s. I’m meeting Rey there in ten minutes, are you coming or not?”

“Hnng,” Ben whined; he and Rey _still_ hadn’t had a chance to really talk since their kiss two days ago, and surviving an entire lunch hour with his mother chaperoning could potentially be… a lot. Yes, he loved Rey. Yes, she’d let him kiss her, but… well, now that he thought about it… why was he being so difficult about this? The self-defeating behavior had to stop _sometime_ didn’t it?

The Governor took her son's arm. “Come on, your dad told me you love fish tacos, I think they’re the lunch special—” 

_“Mother—”_

“We’re meeting her there. That's final. You in Hux? I’m buying!”

“Governor Organa,” Hux said smoothly, holding the door as she bodied Ben out of it, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

## Scene 3: Armitage Hux’s Apartment

_Friday, June 19th - Evening_

For their date, Armitage had asked Rose over to his place and of course she'd accepted but first, she’d had to ask Rey, "Isn't dinner at his place more of a… I don't know. A fourth date thing?"

"Who cares?" Rey laughed, "Make him take you out for a fancy first date dinner on your fourth date if you're worried about missing out. I mean… you are the only couple I know who broke up before they were even together. So do things out of order. Let the man make you dinner."

He had prepared a delicious risotto with eggplant and mushrooms and afterwards, they’d slipped up to his bedroom where he’d propped her up on his pillows and laid her out for him like a feast. He brought her dessert—a tray of Godiva truffles—and when she jokingly asked what he’d be having, he’d run two fingers down the outside of her panties, and said, _“just this.”_

He did, however, get himself a glass of ice water, which he surprised her with once or twice, somehow managing to take a sip when she wasn’t looking and then applying his ice cold tongue to her overheated core to make her shriek with a heady mix of sizzling pleasure and laughing delight. 

“You’ve been down there awhile,” Rose moaned as he reached up to roll another bite-sized truffle over her lips. “Don’t you need a break?” He popped the truffle into her mouth, but before she could bite down, he did something with his fingers and she arched off the bed with a cry, a sudden, sharp orgasm catching her by surprise.

“A break?” He hummed against her clit. "Already? It's only been a few hours." He scissored his fingers again as she clawed at the sheets, the truffle melting in her mouth as she gasped and sobbed around it. 

"Even after everything, you open so nicely for me," he whispered, awed and worshipful. He leaned further in and pressed his tongue deep inside her as her thighs jumped, tendons contracting as he pressed down on her lower belly with his free hand and every nerve ending within her roared to life.

Her vision went fuzzy around the edges; she moaned, jerking her hips forward, pressing into Armitage's face as he single-mindedly fucked her with his fingers and his tongue, maintaining the high of the climax for longer than should have been possible. 

He licked at her again, relentless. "I can't come again," she rasped, her voice hoarse from screaming. She felt raw, spent, out of control— as if a channel had opened between her clit and her brain that was overriding her executive functions. 

"Too much, Rosie? Or one more?" There was a pause as he waited for her answer. When all she could do was weakly nod and whimper, he took a sip of water, and treated her to a long, slow sweep of his soothing cold tongue, ending with a gentle, persistent sucking on her clit. She let out a wail as her leg twitched involuntarily and didn't stop—jumping and jerking helplessly as her cunt pulsed, over and over and over again. 

*~*~*~*~*

Afterwards, he'd held her as she settled, gently dabbing a drop or two of lube on her labia, soothing the overworked and sensitive skin. Her body was raw and tingled—by now there wasn’t a place on it he hadn’t kissed or licked or sucked. 

He traced hearts on her shoulder, curled behind her as they lay on their sides; he supported her weight as she relaxed, propping one leg up, letting it fall off to the side to give her cunt room to recover.

“I never imagined it could be like this,” she mused. "Being with you, it's—"

She shook her head. The last few hours here in his bedroom had driven away all her sense. She bit her tongue to keep from saying something stupid.

"You don't have to imagine it," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her shoulder. "I am yours, Rose." 

Another kiss, this time on her jaw. She shivered as a wave of emotion crested through her. 

He rolled her to her back and used the side of his hand to caress her cheek and sweep her hair off her face, repeating, "I am yours. For as long as you like." 

## Scene 4: Rose Tico’s Apartment

_Saturday, June 20th - Evening_

Of all the random things Rey had ever heard, this one took the freaking cake. Sometime in the chaos of the last three days Rose and Hux had found time to buy tickets for a straight up _summer solstice masquerade ball._

"Rose," she'd cried, "this is _bonkers."_ But for some reason, Rose was intent on dragging Rey there.

She sighed, contemplating a night out with Rose and Hux. Sure, it was early days, but they were _so_ fucking happy and just so perfect together. It was annoying but amazing, all at the same time. 

It just sucked because things with Ben weren’t happy and perfect. They hadn’t really talked after drinks on Wednesday, though the kissing had been very sweet. And lunch with Leia yesterday hardly counted—Ben had sat there stiff and awkward while Rey answered Leia’s questions about everything she’d been up to in the year since they'd last seen each other. It had been surprisingly painful.

All of Rey's little life victories, funny stories, and interesting events from the past year, Ben was also hearing for the first time, she’d realized. It shook her to think that she had missed out on a year of Ben’s life, too. 

So no, they hadn't talked afterwards. They’d each returned to their offices, seeming a little sad, and though she was tempted, she hadn’t texted him last night, unsure what to say or how to begin. And now, here she was at Rose’s, preparing for this wacky party.

Rose explained about the masquerade as they changed into their costumes. “So, half the tickets sold are the type you and I have, where we wear themed costumes and our masks don’t have to cover our hair or our whole faces. The other half of the tickets are for people who’ll attend fully masked, totally anonymous.” She giggled. “That’s the kind of ticket Armie got. It’s going to be _so fun.”_

“Ew,” Rey groused as she flopped down on the couch in mock dismay. “If this is some weird kink you two are indulging, I’d rather stay home and watch Galaxy Battles.” 

Rose laughed. “You don’t care about Galaxy Battles, you just want to watch Douglas Passenger run around in that space hottie outfit they pour him into every week to play Kylo Ren.” 

Rey sighed. It was true. Kylo Ren, the tormented anti-hero of Galaxy Battles was played by the most amazingly talented and beautiful actor Rey had ever hopelessly crushed on; she never missed an episode. 

“I can't believe you’re going to make me miss tonight’s stream for this kooky hipster party.”

“Stand up,” Rose ordered. “Let’s get you dressed.”

The costume Rose picked for her was very silly: a flowing white cotton dress with a simple linen petticoat that gave it a little flounce, while white ribbons streamed from her elbows. The neckline was incredibly deep; wide at the shoulders and open well past her sternum. It was rather comfortable, like a nightgown—at least it was until Rose pulled out a slightly off-white bodice with corset laces up the back. 

Without hesitation or compassion, Rose pulled her snugly into the garment and laced her up. Rey’s mouth dropped open in shock as cleavage—quite a bit of cleavage—appeared between her shoulders. 

Once Rose was in her own dress of similar design and Rey had laced her up, Rose went to town on their faces, arms, and décolletages with bronzer and body glitter until they sparkled like Ren Faire glamor girls.

Rey admired her shimmery boobs in the mirror while Rose called for a Lyft. _Too bad Ben can’t see this,_ she thought with a laugh. She wouldn’t claim to know everything about Ben Solo, but she was pretty sure he wouldn’t be caught dead at some hippie-dippy dance party in honor of the longest day of the year. 

When their ride arrived, Rose handed Rey a mask and donned her own. Rose’s was traditional, white and covered in sequins that flowed around her eyes and was secured in her hair with a thick white ribbon. 

Rey’s was a tawny colored half-mask complete with pointy ears, whiskers, and a little pink nose. _Meow._

## Scene 5: A Masquerade 

_Saturday, June 20th - Evening_

The masquerade was sort of magical, Rey had to admit. The catering was on point: dining room table sized charcuterie boards, with glazed meats, fancy european cheeses, olives, and dates were in each corner of the large space. It all smelled fantastic and Rey loved it even more when Rose pointed out that two glasses of the house wine were included with the ticket price. 

But Rey was not surprised that, even masked, Hux and Rose quickly found each other and scampered off to dance or, or... something, leaving her alone. 

She sighed and sat back on a wide wooden bench near the food tables, the room romantically lit by paper lanterns and fairy lights, and she rolled a few loose grapes around on her paper plate, while engaging in some harmless people watching. Most folks had adhered to the generally vague medieval times-meets-woodstock-esque theme for their costumes but there were a few who strayed from the guidelines. 

There was, of course, the one guy who _had_ to wear a Bill Clinton mask. And there were a few superheroes whose costumes didn’t exactly go along with the theme but still adhered to the mask requirements. And then there was… him. 

A man, a very tall man, with very nice shoulders, standing at the opposite end of the room, dressed like Kylo Ren from Galaxy Battles. Rey's eyes pricked up in interest as her nearly Pavlovian response to the costume had her breaking out in goosebumps from her arms to her chest to her thighs. 

But where Kylo’s uniform on Galaxy Battles was a very dark grey, this Kylo was in all black; on the show, Kylo wore an army-style combat helmet that only covered his ears, and this Kylo, per the requirements of this ridiculous party, was fully masked in a helmet lined in silver with a completely opaque face shield.

Rey swallowed thickly, telling herself that the helmet Kylo wore on the show was superior, because otherwise how could the audience bask in the radiance of Douglas Passenger’s perfectly imperfect face and thrill to his constantly engaging and emotional performances? It would be a waste to conceal that much expressive handsomeness and dramatic talent with a solid mask you couldn’t see through. Right? 

As if to contradict this idea, a swarm of butterflies stampeded through Rey’s suddenly flip-floppy stomach. She was forced to admit that the all black mask was _hot._

After a minute of suspense, the masked man crossed the room and stopped in front of her. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and Rey looked up at him with what she hoped was a compelling smile. 

“Mind if I join you... kitten?” he asked, nodding his head at her cat-face mask. His voice sounded husky and robotic, modulated by a voice changer but with a rough echo, like he was speaking into a tin can. Rey liked it, the way the metallic vibrations sparked through her bloodstream like electricity. She made room for him on the bench.

“Are you enjoying the party?” he asked, his head cocked to the side. 

“Oh, yes,” she sighed, going for a flirtatious tone. “But it’s... difficult to eat when you have to use your hands and hold the plate.” She shrugged, holding her paper plate in one hand, her plastic glass with rapidly-warming chardonnay in the other. 

“Hmm.” Kylo’s voice crackled through the modulator. He tipped his head towards hers. “Maybe I can help.” 

Rey held very, very still and suppressed the urge to squirm. The air around her kindled with a persistent, rising heat. Slowly, deliberately, Kylo reached for a grape. The first finger and thumb of a leather glove extended as if he were about to pinch her. Inexplicably, her nipples hardened, all at once flushed and aching, begging for a touch.

His gloves appeared quite thick; it was likely he couldn't feel much through them and they likely interfered with fine motor skills, Rey told herself, willing herself to calm down. With painstaking care, Kylo gently picked up a plump green grape off her plate, and brought it up to her lips. 

She opened her mouth, subtly extending her jaw forward, to allow space for the grape to drop behind her teeth. As he released it, the tip of his thumb caught on her lower lip, dragging it down momentarily before it popped free and back into place. 

She kept her eyes on where she thought Kylo's eyes would be behind the mask. Biting down, the grape exploded in her mouth in a burst of juicy flavor and she gave a happy, surprised little hum. She did not miss how Kylo’s chest moved, how he shifted his weight from one hip to the other as he watched her methodically chew and swallow. 

“Thanks,” she whispered. “That was really sweet.”

Wordlessly, he took the plate and her glass from her hands, set them down behind him on the bench, and turned back to her. His large hands, made even larger by the tight black gloves, came to rest on her shoulders, then moved to graze under her ears, resting there for a moment, fingertips tangled in her hair. His thumbs, thick and firm, caressed her cheeks and a thrill ran down her spine, spread through her chest, and nestled deep inside her heart.

For a long minute Rey closed her eyes, and leaned into his comfortable, intimate, familiar touch.

*~*~*~*~*

“What’s your name, kitten?” Kylo rumbled into her ear as they danced. He held her hand tucked into his chest and wrapped his other arm around her waist as if they were waltzing while he swung her around the dance floor to a club remix of _We are Never Ever Getting Back Together._

Rey raised an eyebrow at the question but decided to play along. “Wouldn’t that ruin the surprise?” she teased as she lifted her mask for a peek. “My name’s Rey Johnson.”

“Rey.” Kylo’s mechanical voice grated deliciously across her senses. “The girl I’ve heard so much about.”

*~*~*~*~*

She _should not have asked._ She knew she was playing with fire, she knew better, she did, but she _had_ asked. She’d asked and he’d told her _just what he’d heard_ and now she was _annoyed._ Or at least, she could pretend to be, a little bit. For fun. 

Rey stomped off the dance floor, making a great show of her irritation after listening intently to Kylo tell her _just what he’d heard_. Dutifully, he followed as she walked to the far wall and slammed her back up against it; he joined her, standing by her side. She twisted her head to look up at him, lips pursed in a scowl, eyes flashing through her mask. 

“So word on the street is that I’m _rude,_ and that I get my sense of humor from network sitcoms?”

“That’s what I’ve heard,” the modulated voice confirmed.

“Well, you heard _all that_ from Ben Solo,” she huffed, crossing her arms.

“Ben Solo?” Kylo asked, sidling closer to her, their arms touching as they leaned against the wall. “Who’s that?” 

She looked up at him, her mouth slightly falling open as she shook her head. _This guy._

Swallowing, Rey stared daggers into the fathomless depths of Kylo Ren’s black mask. “Ben Solo,” she growled, “is an idiot.”

The masked man’s shoulders twitched. 

“A complete wanker,” Rey continued, stifling the grin that threatened to burst out and ruin a perfectly good rant. “As irritating as he is infuriating." She bit the inside of her cheek and pretended to grind her teeth. "He most certainly does _not_ have a girlfriend." 

Kylo’s leather gloves made a crackling noise as he clenched his hands into fists. 

“It’s too bad he’s not here though,” Rey mused suggestively, batting her lashes up at her masked companion. “I just can’t get enough of the guy. I _do_ wish he had graced us with his presence.” 

“You do?” he asked, sounding almost surprised. “Ah. You do,” he rasped, a hint of sarcasm evident in his voice as Rey leaned deep into his personal space, projecting a wild, feral look in her eyes. 

"Yes,” she breathed. “He sure knows how to leave a girl wanting more.” She sighed, her entire torso rippling dramatically with the force of her breath. "In more ways than one.” 

Dropping one shoulder, she allowed her hair to slide over her collarbone and tickle the inside of her breast. Even through the mask, Rey could tell Kylo’s eyes tracked the movement and she gave a little shimmy as she turned fully towards him. 

She was _never_ giving this corset back to Rose. Maybe keeping the body glitter, too.

“Well,” Kylo grunted, leaning in closer. “If I ever meet Ben Solo, I’ll give him the message.”

“You do that.” With a laugh, Rey grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the floor.

“Oh, you want to dance, kitten?” Kylo asked, snatching her up by the waist, her billowing white skirts tangling in his long, black-clad legs and cape. He gathered her tight to his body, her corseted breasts pressed firmly into his chest. She felt her heart beating, wild and free, exactly like it should. 

“Yeah,” she said, smiling with _all_ her teeth. “Let’s dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [Em](https://twitter.com/noeticedda) and [Kendal](https://twitter.com/kendal_darling) who did so much work on this chapter to have it make even a little bit of sense and for suggesting Rey's declaration that she can’t be an accessory to murder since it would be bad for her career. 
> 
> Coming soon, the last chapter -- And This Is My Conclusion. Thanks for hanging in there and reading along. Your comments & kudos have been so appreciated.
> 
> [Come say hi on twitter!](https://twitter.com/spoonfulofsalad)


	6. And This Is My Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated at our favorite couple's lack of progress, Rey and Ben's friends take matters into their own hands in a way that no criminal lawyer would recommend: with a little malicious mischief, kidnapping, and unlawful imprisonment. 
> 
> As promised, we're concluding with an earned, well-deserved, and _very_ happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for hanging with me through this epic! It's three times as long as the actual play, but Shakespeare didn't write explicit sex scenes so that's probably why my word count is a _little_ higher. 
> 
> We last left Rey and Ben (I mean, "Kylo") at the Summer Solstice costume party... what happened after? Let's find out...

# 

## Scene: Ben Solo’s Apartment

_Sunday, June 21 - Evening_

It was _supposed_ to be guys night in. As a trade-off for attending that wildly unusual summer solstice party last night, Ben had convinced Hux to join him for an evening of IPA and Premier League—Hux’s beloved Aston Villa was up against Arsenal in some pre-season exhibition match—and there would be no weird costumes, no white wine spritzers, and _no girls allowed._

So when Hux showed up with Rose, Kaydel, _and_ Rey in tow, Ben was... a little put out. He wasn’t sure what to say to Rey right at the moment; he thought he’d have until Monday to think it through. Apparently not.

Ben wasn't sure how, but he had the impression that Rey had figured out he was the one in the Kylo Ren costume last night. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it was something about their conversation—she’d seemed to have known him—but she couldn’t have _possibly_ known it was him . . . could she? If anyone was going to figure it out, see right through him, it was Rey. 

In retrospect, maybe he hoped she _had_ figured it out, considering how sweet Rey had been with Kylo as the night wore on.

They'd watched the sun set together a little after nine. He’d stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her shoulders and she’d leaned against his chest. Her wildflower scent had filled his senses; he’d almost ditched the mask right then and there so he could to bury his face in her neck… but his hair had been in two thick french braids—one on each side of his head, to keep it from catching on the inside of the mask—so there was no way he was taking it off in public.

Rey, her sun-warmed cheeks glowing and glittery, had cheered with the rest of the weirdos as the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon. They’d toasted the solstice with lukewarm white wine, knocking their plastic cups together with gusto and for the next few hours danced on and off, flirting and teasing. 

The final remnants of dusk disappeared revealing the twinkling stars of a summer evening and Ben had wrapped himself up in the feeling of _being_ with her, his hands on her waist, her laughter in his ears, no pressure to be anything other than in the moment. 

When they had bumped into Rose and Hux just before midnight, he’d given her hand a squeeze, warbled “goodnight kitten,” through that ridiculous squawk box, pretended to kiss her hand through the mask, and took off. 

He didn’t like walking away from Rey, not ever, but at the time, it felt like he’d had a lot to think about. He wanted to be with her. That knowledge was solid and clear, but he wasn’t sure how she felt about him—she’d been so evasive—and he didn’t know what to do about it. And now, eighteen hours later, here she was. 

“Hey… everybody,” Ben sighed as the girls bounced excitedly into his apartment, chattering and laughing, Hux bringing up the rear. 

“Don’t worry,” Hux soothed him, smirking at Ben’s scrunched face as he explained. “They’re just here to use the restroom, they’re having dinner downtown, they’ll be out of here in a minute.” 

But as Ben and Hux loitered in the kitchen, making popcorn and small talk, a minute turned into five and then into fifteen and Ben wondered if the girls were actually ever planning on leaving. He could hear the three of them giggling, up to something down the hallway that led to the guest bathroom and his bedroom. 

At one point there had been a weird metallic clicking noise that Hux tried to talk over, which only served to increase Ben’s suspicion that _something_ was up.

“Hux…” Ben sighed, when the sound of something heavy thumped against the carpeting of his hall floor. “What are they doing back there?” He took a long pull of beer to fortify himself.

“Uh…” Hux replied, eloquently. “I’m sure we’ll find out eventually?”

Ben’s tired eye roll was interrupted by a loud squeal, followed by an even louder _thump,_ and then Kaydel calling, “Ben! Help—we need your _help.”_

Hux following close behind, Ben strode down the hall. “What happened?”

“Rey _fell,”_ Kaydel said, panicked, pointing to the room at the end of the hall.

Rushing past Rose, Ben found Rey facedown on the floor of his bedroom. Quickly kneeling beside her, his heart pounding wildly in his chest, he gently rolled her over onto her back. Groaning, she curled her arms up, twisting them to try and look at her elbows, which were bright red.

“Sweetheart, are you hurt?” Ben’s hands first went to her shoulders, then his left slowly moved to brush her hair out of her face. "Rey?" His right hand settled at her waist.

She groaned. “Rose somehow tied my shoelaces together and then Kaydel _pushed_ me, and—” Rey broke off as she took his hand; he curled his other hand around the back of her neck to help her sit up. They ended up facing each other as they sat on the floor, Ben's long legs tucked behind Rey's body, his arms around her. 

Relief that she was okay surged through him. She wasn't hurt. He felt a happy buzzing glow, holding her so close. He loved this feeling.

She didn’t try to stand, but instead, placed her palms gently against his chest, with barely any pressure at all. He looked down at her with concern, his pleasant feelings fading when she wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Is everything okay?” Ben asked. “Did you hit your head, or—” 

“I have a confession to make,” she blurted out, interrupting him.

Ben's imagination jumped into action. Was this about last night? Was she about to confess her deep and abiding love for an unknown Kylo Ren cosplayer? Or say their kiss on Wednesday had been a mistake? 

He sucked his lips into his mouth and slowly rolled them out as he asked, “What?” 

She gulped. “You’re not going to like it.” 

His heart sank. This could be _so many things._

Wiggling her heels on the floor until they popped out of her Chucks, which indeed, were tied together at the laces, she toed off the shoes. Her feet were covered by hot pink ankle socks and Ben had to turn away because thinking about Rey's ankles was a path that led to madness. 

“Just.” He inhaled sharply through his nose, preparing for the worst. “Just tell me.”

“We were going to pull a prank on you." She glanced up at him and quickly looked back down. "Well, we did pull the prank, but I'm pretty sure I've been double-crossed."

"Wait, what?" asked Ben, caught off guard. "What prank?" 

Rey cringed, wiping her hands on her jeans, "While you and Hux were in the kitchen, the three of us, Rose, Kaydel, and I—" 

"I know who was—"

"Okay, okay, well, we removed the doorknob on your bedroom door and then reinstalled it, but in reverse." She looked up at him, cheeks flushed pink with guilt. "So now the lock is on the outside."

Ben turned to look; he hadn't realized until that moment that his bedroom door was closed and he and Rey were alone. Strange. Shouldn't Rose and Kaydel be in here, making sure Rey was alright?

"You did what?" he asked, bewildered by the entire conversation. Standing, he walked to his bedroom door. 

He turned the knob and was greeted with a dull click; sure enough, the door was locked. He banged on it a couple times with his palm.

"Hux! Let us out of here," he called.

The reply, from Kaydel, was immediate. "No—not until you two _talk,"_ she yelled back at him through the wall.

Ben ignored her. "This plan you all came up with could have hurt Rey," he snapped. "Luckily she's in one piece. But she fell on the floor—" 

"To be fair," Rey volunteered, "she pushed me on the bed, I just sort of bounced..."

Rose's voice drifted through the closed door. "Sorry about that Rey! But we're not letting you two out until you've patched things up for good or even just agreed to be friends. You’re not leaving that room until you can promise to get along."

Ben looked back over his shoulder at Rey, who shrugged. 

"Hey," Ben tried again, turning back towards the door, "I'm getting hungry, let me out—" 

Laughter from the other side of the doorway greeted this request.

"So," Rey chuckled, pointing to a picnic basket sitting in the corner of his room. "That was part of the prank. Packed you a dinner." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "This all seemed a lot funnier on the other side of the door."

Ben sighed. "Hux do not make me tear this door down, I swear to—"

"Calm down," Hux interrupted. "And don't make promises you can't keep. The door is solid. We're going to dinner and will check back on you in a few hours, or perhaps first thing in the morning, if you're still talking—"

"Or _whatever,"_ Kaydel interrupted. "Talking, or you know—"

"Yes, yes, thank you, Kaydel," Ben huffed. He could feel his ears turning red and he _refused_ to look back at Rey.

He could hear their friends' footsteps retreat down the hall; Rose and Kaydel's laughter was suddenly cut off as the front door closed. He sighed and dropped his forehead onto the locked bedroom door with a gentle thud. 

All was quiet for a minute. 

"So—" Rey began, but Ben held up a hand. 

Turning, he gave her a stern look and pointed. "You—" He stopped. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he put his hands on his hips and walked in a small circle. He tried to do what Hux had said he could not: look at the situation _rationally._

Okay. 

He was locked in his bedroom with the girl of his dreams and was apparently looking for reasons to be unhappy about it. 

Rey was right, he _was_ an idiot.

He looked down at her, still sitting on the floor, her pretty pink lips pressed tight, twisting her hands together, her attitude a little sheepish. 

He burst out laughing. “You really think I wouldn’t let you in my bedroom, you had to come up with this whole,” he threw his arms up. “I don’t know—” 

She covered her face with her hands and released a loud groan of frustration. “I should have known you’d make this a thing.” But the words seemed to catch in her throat. Keeping both her eyes covered with the fingers and thumb of one hand, she sniffed, a heartbreaking little sound that caught him off-guard. “It’s just, Ben, I’m so _tired.”_

Ben rubbed the heel of his hand over his sternum, pressing back on the pain that bloomed there, which could so easily crush him into bits. This constant sniping—it _was_ pathetic. He really didn’t deserve her. 

He sighed. "You looked so beautiful last night," he finally said. Her head popped up, eyes wide and lips parting. "I just wanted you to know. That I love you. And I'm so, so sorry. And that you're the most remarkable—"

She jumped to her feet and he trailed off as she launched herself into his arms.

*~*~*~*~*

They stood there like that for a while, just hugging, her elbows bent around Ben's neck, his hands clutching her back as he bent down slightly to meet her. Their cheeks were touching, and his stubbly jawline scratched pleasantly against hers. 

"Okay," she whispered. They could do this. "Let's talk."

Nodding, Ben pulled back from their hug. "Is it okay if—" He took a step back and one large hand went to the back of his neck, and pulled his t-shirt up and off in one smooth motion.

_"Ben,"_ Rey squeaked, Ben’s naked chest mouthwateringly enticing and eminently distracting. "I thought you said you wanted to _talk."_

"I did." He looked down at her, very seriously. "I do," he clarified. "I just wanted to—I want to hold you, while we talk." His fingers began to toy with the hem of her shirt. "Just this. Okay?"

She nodded. Slowly, he lifted her shirt and she raised her arms so he could pop it over her head. She stood there in a very boring beige bra and grimaced as she mentally cursed her fate. He smiled. 

"You're still sort of glittery," he observed, lightly brushing a fingertip over her collarbone. "Come here." 

He grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. He leaned on his side against his headboard, supported by his pillows and tucked her into his front, one arm around her back, her shoulder up against his chest. She tossed her legs over his thighs, which he cuddled up under hers, and she held his hand on her stomach. He kissed her temple. 

"Now," he said. "Let's talk."

*~*~*~*~*

They were still lying there, still talking, nearly three hours later when they heard the front door squeak open. They heard some footsteps down the hall, the _swoosh_ of something pushed under the bedroom door, and, finally the click of the lock. The footsteps—Hux’s from the sound of them—disappeared, leaving them alone once again. 

They were lying side by side now, each propped up on their elbows, facing each other, Ben’s hand toying with the belt loop on the hip of Rey’s jeans. Looking down at the floor behind her, Rey saw a _Maz’s_ takeout menu with a big smiley face drawn in blue highlighter. She looked back over at Ben. 

“I guess we’re free.” 

He nodded, his face a study of neutrality, and he lifted his hand from her hip. “I guess so.”

“It’s a school night,” she teased, running a fingertip in a figure eight on his sternum. “Do you want me to go?”

Ben sat up, pulling Rey into his lap. He growled at her a little, and she laughed.

The talking had been slow going at first. At Ben’s suggestion, they’d established ground rules. Rey had suggested _don’t get defensive,_ and he’d countered with _no cheap shots_ and they both promised to do their best to listen. And it had worked, more or less. 

Rey was surprised that being skin-to-skin hadn’t been more distracting—they did end up kissing a few times; slow, apologetic, forgiving, grateful kisses—but the heightened intimacy had helped rather than hindered their communication. Apologies were exchanged, stories shared, explanations provided. It wasn’t always pretty, but they got through it.

Now, perched on his thighs, feeling his warm, strong body calling out to hers, Rey relaxed into his arms. It was time. 

Ben shot her a questioning look as his hand slid between her shoulder blades, his fingers playing with the clasp of her bra, pinching it suggestively as he tentatively asked, “Can I—would you like to?”

She nodded and he twisted the clasp until it came apart. He allowed the straps to fall from her shoulders; he kissed along her collarbones as he pulled the bra down her arms and tossed it towards the end of the bed.

“I’ve missed this,” he confessed as he fell forward, pinning her on the bed with his weight as he kissed his way down her neck, nuzzling her breasts, still glittery in spots—that stuff just _did not_ come off—and sucking them into his mouth. His tongue teased at her nipple, circling it so gently it was more the illusion of a sensation than an actual touch. She gasped, mesmerized. He could be so tender with her. 

She was still working on tenderness. Earlier, she’d smacked him playfully with a pillow before hiding her face in it and admitting she had been jealous and hurt when she’d heard that he had studied for the Bar with Bazine. It was something that they’d talked about doing together, planned for—even, perversely, looked forward to—and it hadn’t happened. 

Ben had held her down and kissed her for a long minute after that. She thought she might cry—if ever there was a moment she thought she’d come close, this one might be it—but she didn’t. 

He did though. His tongue glided across hers in long, slow sweeps and begged her to understand, his plush lips caressing hers in a way that left no doubt that he regretted— something. He sucked on her lower lip and let go with a sigh, his eyes undeniably misty as he pulled away.

He’d cleared his throat and rolled over onto his back. “Law school is worse than high school. You sit at a table in the library with an ex girlfriend and the rumor mill goes wild.”

She’d raised an eyebrow. “All you did was sit together? When _we_ were in the library we’d sneak off to the stacks and feel each other up. All the time.”

“Hey,” he’d chided, “Baz and I hung out at the library for most of July, yeah.” He caressed her face. “But that was it.” He rubbed at each of his eyes once with the heel of his hand as his voice wavered. “I’m really sorry we didn’t get to study for the Bar together.”

Rey had nodded, but couldn’t help asking, “You didn’t want to get back together with Bazine?” 

He’d laughed. “Bazine wasn’t interested in getting back together with _me._ Strict policy against being anybody’s rebound anything. Not that I was interested either,” he hastily amended when Rey scowled, rolled on top of him, and pinched at his pecs. He scrambled to twist away from her, laughing, and turned to wrestle her back down to the bed.

Their laughter had settled as he rolled her over and held her for a long time, spooning her tight. His breath tickled her ear. Eventually he admitted, “I was heartbroken.” 

“I believe you,” she had whispered. “So was I.”

It was the realization of that shared heartbreak, more than anything, that had helped Rey understand that Ben was really in this with her. He’d been hurt, too. So his worshipful kisses, placed so slowly, intentionally, and directly over her heart signalled the beginning of something healing for the both of them. She could admit to herself that Ben, his love, his attention, was what she'd wanted for a long time. Maybe had never stopped wanting. 

Ben continued to lick up and down her breasts, increasing the pressure of his touches, nibbling on the soft flesh surrounding her nipples, scraping his teeth against the now tight buds. She squirmed beneath him. 

“Ben,” she breathed, rubbing the back of his calves with the soles of her feet. “More.”

Pushing himself up, Ben knelt next to Rey’s prone form and gazed down at her. His shoulders rose and fell with the force of his breath, and hers matched up, their connection strong as ever. She smiled. Bending her knee, she placed her left foot up on Ben’s thigh as they held each other’s gaze. 

A mischievous look crossed her face and she wiggled her foot to the side until it rested over his cock. It was firm under his jeans, and he groaned as she pressed lightly, wiggling her toes a little and gently rocking her heel. He grabbed her ankle, and she enjoyed the feeling of his large hands encircling her delicate bones as she toyed with him. 

With a smirk, he yanked her foot up in the air. She gasped as he pulled her sock off, tickling her foot, causing her to shriek with laughter. She wriggled out of his grasp and sat up. Immediately, they reached for the buttons on each other’s jeans, getting in each other’s way as, between kisses, they attempted to undress each other and themselves simultaneously. 

Eventually, they were successful; naked, Rey pushed Ben back onto the pillows and crawled over him on her hands and knees. His hand came down to play with her folds, tickling her, circling her entrance with thick fingers, as she keened and begged for more. He used her wetness to slick her up, his fingers bumping up against her clit. She gently rocked her hips and sighed as two fingers slowly sank into her, apparently too eager to waste any time teasing. 

Shuddering with pleasure, she reached down and found his cock, fisted it, and gave a few long, lazy pumps, to keep herself grounded while Ben worked on her, stretching her, exquisite pressure ramping up between her thighs. 

She dropped her forehead to his shoulder. “So, so good,” she moaned, mindless. “So good, Ben, you’re so good at that. You’re so good for me.” She squeezed him as he hit a spot inside her that caused her to arch her back and grind down on him with a cry. “Never stop, please babe, never stop.”

Working him harder, his cock as firm as she’d ever felt it, Rey bit down on Ben’s collarbone. 

“I’ll never stop,” he promised.

“Tell me it’s good for you,” she whined, _“tell me.”_

Ben’s growl echoed low into Rey’s ear. “Fuck, Rey, you’re so fucking hot, so wet, your _voice—,”_ he groaned. “This is everything. _Fuck._ Sweetheart, we’re gonna fuck so good tonight,” he babbled as he rocked his hips up, fucking her fist, jostling her arm. “If you wanted, I’d take you anywhere, anytime. Let everyone know I’m yours. My cock in your hand is so fucking _right.”_

With a moan, she loosened her grip, reaching blindly for his bedside table with her free hand, where, if her memory served, the condoms should be. Ben’s head popped up as he heard her shaking open the small cardboard box.

“God I hope those are still good,” he said, a panicked note in his voice so unexpected that Rey barked out a sharp laugh, but still, she took a close look at the packet she’d managed to locate. 

“We’re fine,” she smiled, tearing open the packet as Ben ran a hand through his hair in relief. 

Rey knelt between Ben’s spread legs. Thick drops of precum slid down his shaft as she rolled the condom on with efficient, gentle strokes; her hands moved to caress his hips and gently cupped his balls. Ben hissed with pleasure as slowly, her hands trailed down to massage his thighs, and she slid her hands underneath his knees and gently pushed his thighs forward, onto his chest. 

His ass rocked up towards her and she rubbed her pussy against it.

“So fucking hot, Rey,” he grunted as her pubic hair brushed against his balls. 

She leaned over him, spreading her legs, her arousal smearing across the back of his thighs. “Look at you,” she crooned, “so hard and ready for me. Just perfect.”

With his legs pressed back, his cock stood straight up, reaching for her. She took a moment to appreciate it before she heaved herself up and over him, his fat cockhead bumping up against her clit causing a breathy shriek to punch out of her lungs.

“Keep going, sweetheart,” Ben encouraged, _“fuck,_ we've been waiting so long, don’t fucking stop.”

Spurred on, she leaned forward again, pressing her hands against his thighs as his calves landed next to her shoulders, and she sank all the way down, inch by agonizing inch. She hissed at the pull in her cunt, but also her pelvis, her legs stretched nearly horizontal as she spread wide to accommodate his thick thighs between hers.

Slowly, using the sides of her knees, which were barely on the bed, she rose and fell on Ben, pressing her weight onto his legs as he grasped at the sheets, moaning his praise up to her. 

“Sweetheart, sweetheart, so fucking perfect, pretty little pussy so perfect on me,” he rasped as she impaled herself on him, rose up, and did it again, the position giving him a perfect view of his cock as it split her open.

Closing her eyes, Rey groaned as one of Ben’s large hands came down and pressed on her belly, feeling it undulate as she took him into her body. His thumb drifted down and began to move against her clit, at first slow presses in time with her thrusts, but then faster, more insistent. Her thighs were burning, but her body began that steady climb, fire building in the deepest part of her, dizzying her brain as she searched for release. She keened, a long, begging sound.

“Just like this, sweetheart,” Ben urged as Rey’s thrusts became grinds; she swiveled and rubbed, pushing him further and further into her. “Come for me just like this, right where I can see you, a fucking perfect fantasy, right on top of me, come on—” 

Chanting, “Oh—Ben—Yes—Yes—” Rey _shattered,_ the room vanishing from sight as her vision blurred and body trembled, every nerve ending on fire. The force of her orgasm caused her to thrust a few more times, her knuckles white as she dug her fingers into Ben’s thighs, insistent enough to leave marks. She shuddered twice, three times, as her head fell forward with a moan. 

“So good, Ben, yes, yes, yes,” she panted, caressing his legs, kissing his knees.

He followed her over the edge; he jerked his hips up, his ribs and abdominals tense as he curled forward to grab her ass with both hands and rocked into her. He gritted his teeth as he came with a wordless roar of euphoria that echoed in Rey’s body. She held his legs to her sides as his cock trembled inside her cunt, and she squeezed him through his final pounding thrusts. 

Twitching, Ben fell back on the bed with a gasp. Boneless, his mouth hung open, completely wrecked. His hands hovered over his ribs as if he had lost control of them in the aftershocks. Rey was sure he had never looked more beautiful.

After a few moments, he seemed to come back to himself; he smiled up at her, bashful and fond. At his nod, she slipped off him and they moaned in unison. Looking down at her cunt, pink and puffy, she gradually released her hold on his thighs, which slid slowly back down to the bed. Her heart lurched sideways in her chest, punching against her ribs as she knelt between his spread legs, overwhelmed by emotion. 

“We are _never, never—”_ she cut herself off abruptly. She lunged forward, hovering over him. “I love you, Ben.” Falling on him, chest to chest, she grabbed his face in her hands, looking deep into his eyes, suddenly feeling very serious. This was the most important thing in the world. It would _always_ be the most important thing in the world. “I _love_ you, Ben Solo.” 

“I know, Rey.” His legs tangled with hers as he rolled over her with a smirk. “I know.” 

It wasn't worth it, she thought, to make much ado about nothing—she’d been guilty of doing exactly that for far too long. So choosing to let Ben have the last word, she settled into the bed, wrapped her arms around him tight, and for the next long while the only sounds heard in Ben's bedroom came from the kisses she used to wipe that smug little grin off his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Your comments & kudos have been encouraging as I've put up each chapter! I treasure each and every one and will certainly miss the additions to my inbox now that this fic is over. It's been an emotional journey--I've never written something this long before--so I'm sad to see it end. 
> 
> Special thanks to Kendall, who saved my life when she commented that Rey and Ben should just be locked in a room until they learned to get along... Don't need to give me two chances to jump on a good idea... et voilà. Thank you Kendall! 
> 
> Thanks again to the delightful [midwinterspring](https://twitter.com/midwintersprin1) for the prompt and to the wonderful folks at the Reylo Movie Exchange! This was a summer I'll never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> On September 13, 2020, AM&NM was selected as a [Reylo Hidden Gem](https://twitter.com/reylo_gems/status/1305220519327936521?s=19)!
> 
> It was such an honor and it came with a great prize, this beautiful moodboard by [Rexie](https://www.twitter.com/kagomehime369). Thank you so much!


End file.
